The Martian Empire
by nick.obanion
Summary: What if Humanity evolved differently due to Prothean intervention. what if they founded an empire that shook the foundations of the galaxy, and had a strong possibility of defeating the reapers. could this Martian empire rule the galaxy. SI/ Tyr'ahnee (duck Dodgers character) inspired by Lord Zidran
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so recently I've been inspired by the Cartoon "Duck Dodgers" to wright one of those 'start Civilization from the very beginning' sort of fics. If you don't know what those are, read "The Human Empire" by Lord Zidran. Anyway, I got the idea of what if the human race had evolved like the Martians did from Looney Tunes, and looked like them and had their way of culture. If you don't know I will go into detail.**

**The Martians are all black and have what appears to be no mouth. They have what also seems to be a Roman Empire kind of deal. Army consists of mainly robots A.K.A the "Centurions", their 'secret service' are not robots and are trained like samurai warriors, they don't have those I made that samurai part up.**

**They are have an Honor system that they use most of the time. They are ruled by the nicest queen I've seen in a long time besides Elsa, uniquely named Tyr'ahnee. But she's no tyrant, rest assured. In this story however she will have a king she loves and rules side by side with...**

**ME!**

**That's right, this is another SI story. Things will change from every now and then as time progresses.**

**Now to start from the Beginning, where we start on a Prothean research facility on, ironically enough, Mars.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time: 49,964 BC Earth**

**Location: Mars, Prothean research center**

"Sir, do you really think that changing the biology and evolving this species from its present course will bring down the reapers." Said a Female Prothean Assistant, The Head researcher continued to look out onto the view that is the vast deserts of Mars.

"We have no choice Lara, at the start of this war we had no idea we were fighting until after our leaders were dead. We held them off as best we could, but a new hope must be brought to the Galaxy." Said the head researcher in a somber tone. He turned towards the Assistant and pushed a button, opening a door. And in walked two modified humans. One male and one female.

The Male had ebony/jet-black skin and at least six foot one in height, had brown hair, teal eyes and no visible mouth or nose, wearing a type of futuristic roman armor. The Female had the same skin, but with purple eyes, a purple line running across her face and over her non-existent nose, she had an hour-glass figure, snow white hair. She had also appeared to be wearing a roman necklace that diverged off and also made it look like a Bra, and had a belt with a green gem in the middle, along with a purple skirt that was slightly see through.

"Do they know of the reaper indoctrination." Asked the assistant, the female placed her hands on her hips and responded before the head researcher could say something. "Yes we do, we had a very…lengthy discussion on the whole thing." Said the female, the Male spoke up too. "Yes, and we were also told that we were given abilities to help combat the reapers." The head researcher nods his head in agreement.

"Yes, and since you two were an absolute success, we must mass distribute the new DNA to Earth." He said as he turned to push yet another button and a cannon came from the ground of the planet's surface. Once it was fully emerged, the cannon slowly aimed itself to a particular region of the sky.

Then fired…_**KUUUUURRR-PLOOOOOOOOW!**_

The whole facility rocked and shook as some parts of the ceiling fell down. "So it begins." The female stated, the male along with the head researcher and assistant could only nod. A screen blinked to life showing the lush blue planet, a bright white streak was closing in at a break-neck speed. When the streak hit the planet, it made a ripple effect to the whole planet.

"One more thing you two…you're the only ones of your kind that are immortal, and have telepathic and telekinetic abilities." The Head researcher explained to the Two Augmented humans. The hold their hands together and hang their heads in a respectful manner. "We understand your pain, strife and efforts to continue your further existence." Said the female.

"We shall honor thy memory by making a better civilization that will exterminate all form of greed. We will fight our enemies that will come to pass in future days." Said the male, then they both finished. "I, Tyr'ahnee'Banon/ Nik'Banon shall be the greatest leaders of the greatest civilization to ever come into existence." The two Prothean Scientists smiled at this.

When they were walked to a hangar bay, the Protheans gave their last hope a quick salute to which they returned before getting on the ship. When they got on the ship sprang to life and immediately took off, back to their home planet.

**A Few hours later**

After several hours of space flight and pre-made plans to help their new race of humanity along, they finally landed on the planet. They walked out of the ship hand in hand, out onto the top of a grassy hill. From there, they went into a meditative pose. "Are you ready, Dearest?" asked the female named Tyr'ahnee, the male named Nik'Banon nodded as the both of them joined hands and began telepathically changing the course of mankind forever.

However that would take a long…long time.

**Time table begin**

**3467 BC:** Finally after a few thousand years, their powers had begun to take effect. Large communities were being built, and none were nomads. They had begun making tools for hunting and farming. Tyr'ahnee and Nik'Banon smiled at the fact that they saw that the mass DNA distribution had worked, and the entire human race now looked like them. However, much work still need to be done if a strong new civilization was to be made.

**3275 BC:** Both Tyr'ahnee and Nik'Banon quote un-quote 'frowned' upon the sight that they were seeing. Two men were fighting over the price of cows and chickens along with other animals with the newly made currency. Their goal was not to make a confrontational and selfish race, but that of a productive and intellectual race. They immediately went back to work, and focused on making just that instead of a civilization at the moment and time.

**2845 BC: **They had done it! Currency was effectively 'thrown out the window' as it were. Instead of constant banter, there were debates and compromises being made. There no rich or poor people, people only took what they needed, and people could always come to any form of agreement with each other. With Greed and Avarice out of the way new emotions and moralities began to take hold such as Honor, justice, morality and protection of all life whatever it may be. With these new ways of life implemented, Tyr'ahnee and Nik'Banon began to plan out their civilization.

**2840 BC:** the most peculiar fruit popped up. A fruit made entirely of juice, a hard shell on the outside with seeds floating on the inside. The people who found this, saw that this fruit would be a great alternative to regular food. As they had no visible mouth on the outside. What Tyr'ahnee came to know from this is that this new race of human, along with herself and Nik'Banon, had developed an enzyme that would break down or absorb anything that had nutrients in it. This fruits juice however, had every nutrient you could possibly imagine. All other food items were tossed aside as this fruit was mass produced.

**2700 BC:** "I believe the time has come my love." Said Nik'Banon as he stood from his meditative stance, Tyr'ahnee nods in agreement and says. "I believe the time has come as well my Dearest." She said as she stood up. Together, as if two souls combined together, closed their eyes and held their hands in front of them, letting their telepathic powers be shot forward in every direction. Calling humanity forward, and those that would endanger them away. It months then months took years as humanity came together in one location, building a giant city. Once a sufficient amount of time past, both Tyr'ahnee and Nik'Banon opened their eyes, except their eyes were glowing but still looked normal. They called out to them to listen and to come hither their direction and come they did by the millions.

"_**People of earth, we are Tyr'ahnee and Nik'Banon and we have watched thee for nearly 40,000 years. And we have guided and watched you growth from savage beasts to the civilized people you are today. We come to ask if we could show you us how you achieved these amazing feets of accomplishment."**_ Spoke Tyr'ahnee in a projected angelic voice, a small child emerged from the large group.

"What can you show ma'am." Asked the small child, as the mother grabbed his arm and pulled him back. _**"Ah a one polite you are, many thousands of years ago, there were a civilization. Far different than ours, called the protheans. They are what created Tyr'ahnee and I, seeing as we were a success, they went and made all you ancestors that all led up to you today. They lived on the red light you see at night known as Mars. They told me of their people, culture and most importantly of what destroyed them. The Reapers."**_ Said Nik'Banon in the same projected angelic voice as Tyr'ahnee.

There was a collective gasp among the crowd as people began to get frightened, as the mere thought of these destructive machines hurting friends and loved ones, or even those they didn't even know. Tyr'ahnee saw this and rose her hand which calmed them down surprisingly.

"_**Do not fret my people, for when they created me and Nik'Banon, they gave us abilities so that we may protect you. We changed the ways you think and run things. Have we not come together as a whole and never even judged each other for who and what we are. We have at one point give you the ability to detect deception and danger, in hopes to build an even greater people."**_ Tyr'ahnee explained, and Nick finished the speech with a big finale.

"_**And starting today, we shall mark the galaxy with our civilization! We will rock the very foundation of it! We will bring hope to the oppressed, the weak, sick, young, and elderly! We will destroy the reapers and right all wrong that dwells within the galaxy! We will be an empire that will dare not be reckoned with!"**_ Nik'Banon shouted.

Then the crowd went wild and cheered a roar that could be heard from miles.

**2699 BC:** An entire year later, in the name of the scientists on Mars. They named their empire the Martian empire. Renamed their species to be Martians as a second name. And renamed their planet, 'new Mars'.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. This was inspired by Lord Zidran and is in no way meant to be the same so I apologize if it is similar to his story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must say I never expected this type of response, thank you all. If you have questions don't be afraid to ask, and if you have a request for something to happen I'll consider it and think on it. **

**Also to my bud Lord Zidran, I hope you'll enjoy your little Cameo in this as a thanks from me to you.**

**Enjoy the next chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**100 BC New Mars:** After thousands of years and constant telepathic usage. Tyr'ahnee and Nik'Banon had finally shaped their empire to the way they wanted it to be. With the power of their people, they would take to the stars within a few hundred years. Big metropolises of cities were built and farms to produce the 'Star Fruit' were made, well preserved and maintained. And now with technology that skyrocketed to beyond the times it would've been had the Protheans never intervened, A.I. research was now being conducted to produce soldiers. The plans for these warriors were that they would have a laser system within their three fingered claw like hands.

Of course other soldiers that weren't machine, trained long and hard, to keep the men and women ready for combat in the near future should they take to the stars.

"We have actually done it my sweet!" exclaimed Tyr'ahnee, as she looked off into the horizon of an ocean view. "That we have dear, that we have. We have made the foundation of our empire, but like foundations we need to build structure." Nik'Banon explained. To which Tyr'ahnee nodded in agreement.

"Yes you would be correct, now my sweet let's head back before the council-." Tyr'ahnee started before a boy who looked to be of adolescent age came up to the pair and saluted.

"Madam Tyr'ahnee'Banon and Master Nik'Banon." The boy said in a respectful manner before bowing his head. "The councilors wish of you to see to them as soon as possible." With a quick 'thank you' from both of them, they headed where they knew the councilors would be.

**(Center of the Capital city of New Mars, Council chambers)**

As Nik'Banon and Tyr'ahnee stepped onto the newly invented and made, gear powered elevators, they made had made a slow but steady approach to the Council room. When they had reached their stop, they saw three people in different colored robes.

The color of robe speaks of what councilor you are. Green is that of the people of the World(s), Red is that of military and purple is that of research and development.

The one on the left was a Martian female wearing green robes, the middle was a male in red, the last was a female in purple.

"Madam and Master 'Banon." Started the Green robed Councilor, "We have called you here because today is yet another anniversary of the year we began our empire." Stated the purple robed Councilor. "And this year we have come of one mind to give you the greatest reward we could honor thee with." Continued the Red robed Councilor.

"As per decision by the council and by the people, construction of an imperial palace is now commencing as we speak." Explained the Green councilor, "This is spectacular news Councilors, this will be a real achievement for our people. But I have to ask…where do Tyr'ahnee and I fit in this reward?" asked Nik'Bannon, the Purple robed councilor continued. "As such, for an empire we need a leader. In short, we would like you to be our King and Queen, Madam and Master 'Banon." Nik'Banon quickly looked to his beloved Tyr'ahnee and asked in a telepathic link.

"_**Do we want to go through with this, my dear**__?"_ Nik'Banon asked, Tyr'ahnee nodded before replying into the link. _"__**Yes my sweet, it would be better for us to be King and Queen, than to be people on the side-lines easing our people through. And Besides every civilization needs a leader**__."_ Tyr'ahnee reasoned.

With a quick nod, Tyr'ahnee and Nik'Banon looked to the councilors saying. "We shall Honor thy reward, and become rulers of New Mars." They spoke simultaneously.

**0 BC/EA New Mars (EA stands for Empire Ascension):**

A hundred years later, the construction of the imperial palace was complete, and boy is it massive. The construction of this palace took a hundred years because of its sheer size and the every now and again running low on resources, but that would be fixed each time.

Now that the palace was complete, Nik'Banon and Tyr'ahnee'Banon were crowned King and Queen of New Mars. The celebration that day lasted hours and ended with Soldiers and civilians alike, bowing and chanted.

"FOR RULER AND SOVEREIGN!"

Nik'Banon and Tyr'ahnee would enjoy their time as rulers, even the hard times

**1 EA New Mars:**

The King and Queen head for the Council Chambers yet again for another meeting. Ah but unlike others, this one involves their peoples future. When they arrived to the councils chambers they were immediately greeted.

"Welcome your majesties, we apologize if we interrupted any business, but this comes to of major importance." Said the Purple robed councilor, "It is of no problem Madam Councilor, we are happy to gladly attend these meetings." Said Queen Tyr'ahnee in a gentle manner.

King Nik'Banon nods and says, "My wife has taken the words from me, but we are happy to attend such meetings if they are of such import." Both the Red and Purple robed councilor nodded while the green robed councilor showed no response.

"Yes and we thank you so, the purpose of this meeting is that we discus of our future endeavors in the outer reaches of space. While we know the clear trap set by the reapers thanks to the documentation and notes left aboard the ship that carried you here from mars, some several thousand years ago. We have yet to discuss plans as to avoid this trap." Explained the purple robed councilor.

"That and we know of other life forms thanks to these documents, but we don't know much about them." Continued the Green robed Councilor. Bowing his head, the Red robed Councilor continued. "While we have the means to a successful empire, except for the fact that we lack in military strength." He finished.

"I assume you already have means to fix this issue." Asked Queen Tyr'ahnee, the Councilors nodded before the Purple robed councilor brought up a screen with two military models of war machine. One on the left, and the other on the right.

The Model on the left shows a robot in Roman Empire looking armor with three-fingered clawed hands, and had no legs and appeared to be hovering. They had one orange colored eye with a dash of white in the center. "The Model you see on the left is called a, 'Centurion'. They have the capability of our most talented of soldiers, and with a little more effort in our A.I. research we could make them smarter than the original prototypes we made." The purple robed councilor explained, as he showed a video of the Prototype in action within a testing chamber.

"_Centurion_ _Prototype-001, what is your core purpose?_" asked a scientist in the video, the robot answered within a few seconds. "_Core, and primary purpose is to serve the Empire, defeat the enemies of said Empire and help enforce security of any Imperial Martian sector._" It responded.

Clearly impressed already, they continued watching as the clip changed to a firing rang with robot on it. It aimed its arm cannons and vaporizes the target within a few seconds. "I've seen enough of the Centurion model, when we get to establishing an A.I. make them smart but not too smart." Nik'Banon suggested.

"Yes, we want loyal soldiers, not soldiers who question their orders and turn on us when we need them most." Continued Tyr'ahnee. The councilors nodded in understanding and switched the screen to a different image. The Model showing now was that of a tripod walker, that bulb/ball shaped top looked that of an insect with orange cockpit window that did not look see through. It had a small gun on the front.

"What you see now is a what we're calling a 'Tripod', as you can see where we get the name from." Explained the Red robed councilor, "these walking towers can reach to heights beyond the tallest trees of our forests and taller than most of our buildings." He continued.

"They can hold a crew of three to four at a time, the main weapon is an experimental Heat ray that, in theory, vaporizes anything it touches." The Red robed Councilor finished, before switching to a video of a testing ground of the giant machine. When the Machine powered up it gave a loud horn noise that the councilors had to turn the volume down on the screen.

Its massive stalks of legs and feet moved with ease into position, a large funnel came into view of the front. A whirring sound could be heard as the front of the funnel glowed as the weapon charged, and with great intensity it fired onto its targets. Which were a line of mannequins, on impact the ray liquefied the dolls immediately and all that was left was just a foot of a single mannequin.

As the video turned off, Nik'Banon turned to the Councilors and said with authority. "When and how many more of these machines will be made and ready." The Green robed Councilor answered first. "The centurions are to made in the thousands and if given time for the A.I., should be ready in the next few hundred years." She said, the Purple Councilor continued.

"However the Tripods are an entirely story, due to their massive size, they take time and a lot of metals to make." She explained, Queen Tyr'ahnee spoke right after her. "While the construction of our military is important, we should focus on knowing the other races of the galaxy, as to not wonder in blindly into a battle." She Reasoned, the Red robed Councilor nodded in agreement. "Yes as knowing is only half the battle, we have rectified this issue. A while ago, a large scale hydrogen accelerator was constructed near our south pole. This was to launch pods that would contain an information gathering device, once it completed its mission, it would then send its findings back to us." He explained.

With a quick nod from the King and Queen, the meeting ended shortly after.

**Time Table begin:**

**5 EA New Mars:** Before space travel can be seen as anything relevant, Terraforming technologies has been researched and implemented on local envirments for the past four years. And have shown great success. However, this technology has the ability to kill local fauna as well. Life terraforming is to be called Athena, while the killing terraforming is to be called Hades. Army is at 5,000,000 and Navy is at 10,000.

**6 EA New Mars:** A.I. took a lot faster to research than realized and was immediately tested and implemented into the newly made "Centurion" robot soldiers. For the first time, the robots are made sentient and are given the rights to soldiers of different classes. Plans to colonize the highly respected planet of Mars, and the moon, and quite possibly Venus. But, as stated by the King and Queen themselves, Military fortifications are to be made first before mass colonization begins.

**8 EA New Mars:** A new development with nano-bot and Armor tech. a recent discovery leads to a new Armor that can do pretty much anything, and protect the person like a bear with its cubs. Cloaking, Strength, Speed, and an extra Armor mesh. This has been said to withstand almost anything, from a grenade to the face or a nuclear bomb. More of these suits are built, and made for Special Forces. This has been named the 'Nano-suit'.

**15 EA New Mars:** Skirmish's and Mini-Wars are made to keep our 'Organic' forces in prime condition that last, at least five years and at most was ten, depending on how well their fighting is. Royal Armor is made for the King and Queen. Nik'Banon has the traditional roman armor, but with added Nano-suit material from torso to feet, for added protection. The Queen had received a skintight Nano-suit weave. However, instead of the metal look of the other Nano-suits, she had received one that looked too be made of silk. But when place under various tests, it didn't even have a scratch. Royal weapons are given to them as well, as they both received a handle. When they asked what it was that man that made the weapons told them to press a small button where there thumb on the handle was. When they did as such, a blade of pure energy shot out. Nothing else really needed to be asked that day.

**80 EA New Mars:** Colonization begins as citizens begin to head out to Venus and Mars, the moon has been said to be placed as a military installation. The King and Queen travel to the planet Mars personally to honor the Protheans that had given the galaxy a new hope and a fighting chance. The Research center becomes "Holy Ground" for all of time until the empires last breath. But that wouldn't happen in a long time if not ever.

**600 EA New Mars:** Army stands over 800,000,000 including the centurions of 200,000,000 the navy at 600,000,000. "Super A.I." are placed in all space fairing fleet ships for captains and admirals. The fleet is near a million, not including fighters or troop transports. The Queen herself begins plans for a Project called "The Odyssey".

**1000 EA New Mars:** Imperial vessels near the planet of Pluto and its so called "Ice moon", also known as the Mass relay, also known as the trap laid out by the reapers. Apon the news reaching the King and Queen, and the populace. Queen Tyr'ahnee and King Nik'Banon, along with other military officers, make plans for a newly made Operation: Safe and Sound. Bunkers on all Imperial controlled worlds that are several thousand feet to a kilometer down, to house an entire population. Anti-Air, Space and Infantry turrets are placed on all imperial controlled planets as well. Space stations are outlined as a giant ring orbiting the planets, which will raise a shield around the planet if an all-out invasion is to occur. Most of the Imperial fleet stands guard of the relay, in case of invasion of reapers or another race. Several warheads are implanted within the relay as a last resort to destroy the reapers, even at the expense of the empire. With subtle improvements overtime, Operation: Safe and Sound is complete.

**Time Table Over:**

**1040 EA New Mars/Above Royal Palace: **King and Queen 'Banon inwardly smiled to each other as to today, was when they would take to the stars on the new Imperial capital ship **(think of Pride of the Core from star wars empire at war: republic mod).**

Created with the idea of sheer force and power, and matched with equal defensive systems. Equipped with the best shields, weapons, armor and cloaking tech for the times. Queen Tyr'ahnee was calm and collected, while King Nik'Banon was as giddy as a child at a toy store.

And now, after the many years of the hard labor that went into this magnificent ship. She was finally ready to fly. She was the largest ship to be made in empire history, almost 50 Kilometers to be exact. And she was the main ship of the empire. As they boarded the ship they were met with Many "For Ruler and Sovereign" chant as they went down the various halls leading to the bridge.

When they reached said bridge, they were greeted by one of the many centurion soldiers in the Imperial military. "Greetings your Majesties, and welcome aboard the Odyssey." It said in a polite and courteous voice. "Thank you, prepare everything for de-orbit. We're heading towards the Unknown systems near ours." Said Nik'Banon, with a quick nod from the centurion. It headed back to its post, as the King and Queen sat on thrones similar to theirs on the planet below.

A call beeped in.

"_Your Majesties I know this is very exciting for our species and yourselves._" Said the Green robed Councilor, "_But keep in mind that you're here to accompany this ship and her crew in a mission to add outpost on the bordering worlds of the sol system. This is merely an Empire expansion mission._" Reminded the Red robed councilor.

"Yes, we know councilors, you don't need to constantly remind your King and Queen." Said Queen Tyr'ahnee in an annoyed tone. "We're deeply sorry Your Majesty. This won't happen again." Said the purple robed Councilor quickly. King Nik'Banon simply waved her off. "It is fine Councilor, we understand the mission but we only need to be told once. We'll contact you when the mission is complete." He said, and with thatthe call Ended.

"Prepare engine coils and ship core for Hyper-jump." Said Queen Tyr'ahnee, "Yes Ma'am!" said every crew member on deck. "Locking Destination." Said a Centurion, with a few things set and pushed the ships A.I., EDI, kicked online and began making the Jump.

"**Hyper-Jump systems online: Jumping to sector 01-000 in 3…2…1…**" with that, the space outside the ship began to distort to what looked like multi-colored clouds, then in an instant…

_KAAABOOM!_-**45 seconds later**

When they reached the system, they arrived to a beautiful lush green and blue world that had a red hue to outline it. "Your Majesties, I welcome thee to Eden Prime!" shouted an excited female Ensign, and then everyone started clapping and cheering. The King and Queen giggled in delight of the occasion.

"Alright everyone, we'll continue this later at the royal palace with a heart-warming celebration and the crew of the Odyssey is invited." Announced King Nik'Banon, and people continued cheering. "But! We have a mission to do first. Launch the first pod down to the surface below." Said Queen Tyr'ahnee, and then everyone went back to their post.

A holo-Screen popped up and a man inside a pod, along a few others. "Commander Zidran, are you ready to be the first Martian on an alien world outside our system." Asked the King, to which the Commander gave a salute before saying, "Yes sir your Majesty. For Ruler and sovereign." Commander Zidran said, the Queen gave an appreciative Nod.

"God speed commander. We wish you the best of luck." She said as the screen turned off. Several more crew members began to run around the deck, as the Pod in question came into view. It was a football shaped cylinder that had a diameter of 30-yards. Once a quarter of the pod was in view it fired leaving a trail of green mist behind it, heading towards the planet.

Once it was within the planet's atmosphere, flames began to flare from the front. And if you were on the ground, you would think it was a meteor falling to the planet below.

A few minutes went by without incident, then a holo-call came through and it showed Commander Zidran. "Your Majesties, entering the atmosphere went without incident. However, the collision of the crash has left some of us disoriented." He explained looking a little sore.

"This is to be expected Commander, take a few minutes to collect yourselves than continue your mission." Queen Tyr'ahnee ordered. With that communication was cut for the time being.

And this was merely a taste of what's to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and it took me a few days to write due to school and stuffs. **

**To Lord Zidran I hope you enjoyed your cameo as much as I enjoyed writing it, think of it as a thank you for your help thus far.**

**Now if anyone has question don't be afraid to ask.**

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to another chapter. In case you didn't know or thought about it. The soldiers and every vehicle within the Empire is the exact same as the republic from star wars, with the exception of the tripods. **

**The armor for the troops is the same as the clones, but both for male and female, with a Green, Black and red aesthetic to it. **

**That was all enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**1525 EA Unknown:** "Excuse me, Councilor Mezia" asked a young Asari Assistant. **(This is before Tevos by the way)** The Asari Councilor, Mezia, Looked to her assistant in tired annoyance. "Yes Nydia, what is it." She asked.

The Assistant passed her a holo-pad and explained. "A few days ago, STG found an unknown signal within this large cluster of the unexplored region of our galaxy." She said showing the Councilor the large sector of the galactic map.

"Hmm, this is most interesting. I will bring this to the attention with the rest of the Council, thank you Nydia." The Asari Councilor thanked politely. With a quick nod, the assistant left the room with no peculiar hurry, leaving the Councilor to her thoughts about the new situation of a possible new species before her.

**Above Eden prime:** In the capital ship, Odyssey, The king and queen walk down the halls as soldiers stand at attention at both sides saluting them as they walked by. This continued for a few more seconds until they were greeted by a Female Ensign.

"Greetings your Majesties, I am Ensign Ta'kaari. The Second-in-Command and XO of General Shepard himself. And we humbly welcome you back to the Odyssey." Said the Ensign, bowing as she introduced herself. Chuckling slightly, Nik'Banon placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "Why so humble Ensign, we may be royalty but not anything special." He said, not wanting to argue, she gave a salute and said "Yes sir!" before leading them into the bridge.

When they reached the bridge, the captain shouted, "Royals on Deck!" and everyone shot to attention. The Queen gave the signal for at ease and everyone went back to their duties. "Your majesties, I believe you came here for our report to inspect?" asked Ensign Ta'kaari, the two royals nodded simply. And so the ensign brought up the report onto a small screen for them to see.

"Two weeks ago, at 1300 hours, what appeared to be a small salarian ship passed through the system." She begun to explain. "We scanned the ship, and detected that it was scanning the system. However, due to our stealth systems, we avoided detection." She continued.

"However, this provides us with a new and more dangerous issue. As of this moment our empire is still seeding its roots, I don't think we want to be seen just yet." She explained, Queen Tyr'ahnee nodded in agreement with her reasoning. "What you say is true Ensign, we must protect our empire as it still seeds itself as you said." Begun the Queen, "so for right now, without being spotted, hurl asteroids at them. It'll scare them away and we'll be safe for the time being." Said King Nik'Banon.

The Ensign nodded and gave a quick salute before returning to her duties. Before anyone was able to continue their work a ping off the comms was sounded, and Ensign Ta'kaari immediately answered it.

"Hello, this is Ensign Ta'kaari of the Odyssey. State your business." She said in a militaristic tone, then a voice on the other line spoke. "_This Captain Richardson of the Venator class starship, Valhalla, speaking._"

"We're reading you five-by-five Captain, what's the situation." The ensign asked, to which the Captain gave a look of both distain and worry. "_A few minutes ago, Batarian slaver fleets came into our system. They haven't detected us yet, but they might soon, permission to power up weapons._" The Captain on call asked.

The King and Queen came into the call next. "As you're well aware Captain, slavery is extremely forbidden amongst empire controlled space, carry out their _punishment_." Said Queen Tyr'ahnee, saying that last word with contained rage.

"Vaporize them Captain! Leave nothing behind and take no prisoners." Ordered the King, the Captain gave a salute before ending the call.

**XXXXXXXX**

**In the horsehead nebula; above a mining colony on a desert world:**

"Sir weapons are armed and ready to fire, Batarian slaver fleets are closing fast. They know we're here, we're firing on your command." Said a Centurion at a command console, the captain held his hand up high in the air, signaling he was about have all ships fire weapons, and waited for the enemy ship to get closer.

The batarian ships began to fire, and at that moment, first Hostile contact was made. "All ships! Fire all guns at those ships, and launch fighters!" the entire bridge yelled "Sir yes Sir!" and begun to do such. They were immediately hailed by the enemy fleet.

"_Stupid creatures, you may have the guns, but you will be our slaves yet! End transmission!_" shouted a very angry Batarian captain. Soon, one by one, slaver ships were being destroyed exponentially. While the imperial fleet had no damage what-so-ever, because the Batarians couldn't hit their ships.

Ten minutes…Ten minutes is all it took for a single Batarian slaver fleet to be brought down. The last one tried to get way on its last legs of the engines it had left. But alas it had no power and couldn't get away, and was quickly destroyed.

Imperial salvage crews came only a few days after to clean up the wrecks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Short: yes, good: eh…not really. This is only a buffer chapter for the next one. And at the beginning of the next one, if you watched star wars: the clone wars TV show. You'll know that at the beginning of every episode, there is an epic narraration.**

**A salute to all those that have faved and followed so far, including Lord Zidran, I give him major props.**

**Read ya next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings all! I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter even though it was short. Now forgive me for the major time skip, as I didn't know how to fill in a…I would say a thousand year gap or close to it.**

**Nevertheless, I said in this chapter there would be an intro narration, and I plan to follow that.**

**So here it is, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(THE MARTIAN EMPIRE)**

**COLD WAR! FOR NEARLY A THOUSAND YEARS OF CONSTANT BATTLE. MARTIAN IMPERIAL FLEETS CONTINUE TO EXPAND AND GROW MORE TERRITORY.**

**BATARIAN SLAVER FLEETS CONTINUE COMING INTO IMPERIAL CONTROLLED SPACE TRYING TO ENDLESSLY ENSLAVE THE EMPIRE, WITH NO ABSOLUTE SUCCESS, AND COMPLETELY UNAWARE OF IMPERIAL FLEET POSITIONS.**

**THE BATARIAN HEGEMONY CRYS IN OUTRAGE TO THE CITADEL COUNCIL TO INVESTIGATE THE MATTER, BUT FACED WITH CONTINUED DENIALS FROM THE ARROGANT AND IGNORANT COUNCIL.**

**HOWEVER, DESPITE DENYING AN INVESTIGATION, COUNCILOR TEVOS AND HER SQUAD OF COMMANDOS, HEAD TO THE UNKNOWN SECTOR OF CITADEL SPACE TO SEE TO THE MATTER HERSELF.**

**XXXXXX (2140 EA near Sol System)**

"Approaching unknown sector now councilor." Said Tevos's commander, Alana T'sari, the Councilor smiled and said. "Thank you Commander, just drift through for right now, we don't want to crash into an asteroid." Stated Tevos, "Yes Ma'am! Captain, take it nice and easy from here." Ordered the Asari Commander.

The captain gave a thumbs up as she concentrated on flying the ship. Commander Alana looked to the councilor with a questioning look before saying. "With all due respect Madam Councilor, but why are we here? I thought you denied an investigation here." She asked.

Councilor Tevos simply smiled before replying, "Well, to be honest, I was interested in the matter of why slaver fleets were disappearing." She said, "But whatever is making them disappear could be out here with us, I'm concerned for your safety is all." She said explaining herself.

"That is completely fine, besides I believe we're dealing with a possible first contact situation here." Tevos said. The Commander raised her brow in surprise and in question, "And why is that, Madam Councilor?" the Commander asked, "I don't know, it's just a feeling." Tevos stated.

Before the two Asari could make another statement, the captain spoke up. "Uh…Commander, I've picked something up on long-range scanners." She said in a worried tone. "What is it Captain!" the Commander exclaimed in a calm but worried tone. "We've got a large unknown object coming out of…dark space?" she questioned.

No questions were longer asked as a large ship appeared out of nowhere, right in front of them. It was massive compared to their ship, it could considered a dreadnought or flagship. Every Asari aboard that ship stood there in stunned silence of it.

"Well Madam Councilor, you were right about first contact." Commander Alana stated dumbly, the Councilor only nod, not knowing what to say.

"Ma'am we're being hailed by the unknown ship." Said the captain, "Bring it up." The Commander ordered, the captain did as such. And appeared to be an entirely new race. The being in question was female, wearing a military uniform. The being had skin that was ebony black, short snowy hair, and to the Asari surprise, and no mouth!

The Being began to speak, "_Greetings Citadel ship, this is Ensign Mala Ta'kaari the 2__nd__, acting captain and XO of the venator class ship, Valhalla. Please state your business._" The Ensign asked. Clearly still stunned by the events, the councilor worked up the best response she could think of.

"Greetings Ensign." She began, "I am Councilor Tevos of the Citadel council, and I am here to investigate the disappearance of some Batarian ships that have been disappearing for a while." Tevos explained, the Ensign gave a glare before speaking, "_you don't support those slaving dogs do you_?" she questioned harshly. Shaking her head furiously, Tevos replied.

"By the Goddess no! We would never support them, they have our own people. So we understand perfectly if you're the ones making their ships be gone." She quickly stated, "_Then we haven't anything to worry about, and yes you would be correct about us attacking them, it was only in self-defense_." The Ensign stated calmly.

"_Please where are my manners, come aboard our ship and we'll treat you well_." And with that the hail was finished. The Councilor looked to the commander, then back to the commander and ordered the captain to board. "Captain bring us aboard."- "Yes Madam Councilor." And with that they headed to the Hangar that had opened on the side for them.

**(On Board the Venator class ship Valhalla, with Ensign Ta'kaari)**

As the Transmission came to an end The Ensign immediately ordered the left side hanger be opened. "Centurion 264-T; open communications with the Royals on the home world." The Ensign ordered, "Yes Ma'am." It said and did as such.

Queen Tyr'ahnee came on the other line. "_Ah Ensign Ta'kaari, how goes you're deployment._" Asked the Queen, "It goes well my Queen however, we have encountered a citadel ship in our region of space. And get this, the Asari councilor is on board." Ensign Ta'kaari informed. Raising her hand to her chin, showing that the Queen was in thought, responded to the news.

"_Keep me on call, I would like to speak with this councilor, take a squad with you to the Hangar. The rest will determine history_." The Queen ordered, with a salute she said. "It will be done your Majesty." With that the transmission was cut off, but kept the Queen's call on hold.

The Ensign left the Bridge and made way to the hangar, on her way she passed by a small squad of troops on stand-by for assignments. "Troopers!" they immediately went to attention and stopped whatever they were doing. "We have another first contact situation, form up and follow me." Ensign Ta'kaari ordered, a few 'Yes Sirs!' were said and the troopers did as such.

It only took a few minutes to navigate the ship to reach the ships hangar, two platoons were on each side of the citadel ship in a state of attention. The ensign was at the entrance of the ship as the door came down, showing the Asari Councilor and her escort.

The Ensign saluted the Councilor as her feet touched down on the ship, "Welcome Councilor, to the Valhalla." Tevos Nodded and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, Ensign." She said.

"You're welcome Councilor. However, I am not the one you should be speaking to. While she's not here, I have her on call. I present to you, the Queen of New Mars!" she said as she took out a small disc shaped object, and an image popped up.

The Figure was wearing a gold necklace that also formed a bra, a crown with a green gem in the middle, and a belt with another said green hem in the middle along with a sleek purple silk skirt that was slightly see through.

"_Greetings Madam Councilor, I am Queen Tyr'ahnee'Banon, but you may call me Queen Tyr'ahnee or Tyr'ahnee. I'm terribly sorry that my husband, the King, couldn't be here to witness this historical event._" Said the Queen, Tevos bowed her head in respect for the royal leader of this empire.

"And greetings to you as well you're Majesty, on behalf of the citadel we welcome to space." Tevos said politely, the Queen immediately raised a hand to this interrupting the Asari Councilor. "_Please Councilor, our empire has been in space for far longer than you have my dear. We know everything that happens outside our space_." The Queen said in a calm and cool manner.

"And how is that, you're Majesty?" asked the Asari councilor, the Queen gave a slight chuckle before she began to explain their peoples history and how their empire came to be, everything from the prothean research base on mars, to events leading to now. Tevos actually had to do a mind meld with the Ensign to see that this was true. However, since the ensign the Ensign hasn't lived as long as the Queen, she could only get partial memories, but still substantial to prove everything said.

"I can't believe it, you're actually older than any other recorded civilization…I need to head back to the citadel to think on this." Tevos stated before her and her escort entered their ship and left the Valhalla.

"Should we follow them my Queen?" Ensign Ta'kaari asked, Queen Tyr'ahnee simply shook her head. "_No let them go. We'll make our presence known to the galaxy soon enough, for right now your crew has all earned some leave until you're next Tour. May the Protheans Guide you._" And with that she was gone, and everyone excitedly headed back home to New Mars for their leave.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well how'd you guys like it. I immediately had an idea for this one right after I posted the last one and so this was made.**

**Also if anyone asks about the near end there. Their memories work like the Protheans did, they were passed down from generation to Generation. At least I think that's how they did it. **

**Thank you all that have joined thus far, High school isn't easy so I congratulate to you all that keep waiting patiently.**

**Until next time. FOR RULER AND SOVEREIGN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**(THE MARTIAN EMPIRE)**

**AFTER RECENTLY BEING DISCOVERED BY THE ASARI COUNCILOR AND HER COMMANDOS, COUNCILOR TEVOS CONDUCTS SECRETIVE PEACE TALKS WITH THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE MARTIAN EMPIRE.**

**MEANWHILE, ON THE LUSH FOREST WORLD OF TERRA FAURA, IMPERIAL TROOP BATTALIONS MOVE ON THE OFFENSIVE IN A CLEAN UP OPERATION FOR BATARIAN SLAVER BASES. AND ANNIHILATE ANY PIRATE BASES THAT ARE ALLIED TO THE BATARIANS EVIL CAUSE.**

**XXXXXXX**

**(On the planet Terra Fauna)**

"Troopers! Where are those tripod groups, I needed them here three hours ago! Sargent, get those gunships loaded, we're heading out in two hours!" Ordered Commander Jason Shepard, direct decedent of the famous General Jon Shepard, and most well know…a soldier for the empire.

Commander Jason Shepard had been tasked with taking a large attack force to the forest world and clear out the Batarians. By any means necessary.

Two scout walkers came up next to the commander, and two soldier/ machine pilots hopped out of the vehicle and saluted the Commander. "Commander, we've finished our scouting run, here is the lay out we could get on the outer defenses." Said the soldier as she passed him a data map pad, taking the pad and looking over it. And was satisfied to see that the defenses were decent, but not impossible to get through.

Handing the pad back to the female soldier, he saluted. "Great job soldier, but we're not finished yet, prepare you and the rest of the scout teams for the attack." Ordered the Commander. "Yes sir." Was her response before she and her partner got back on the scout walkers and took off.

_Beep! Beep!_

The Commander took out a small disc shaped object out of his belt, known as a communicator, and answered it.

"_Commander, how goes the mission._" Asked the King, Nik'Banon. Commander Jason goes to give a brief report. "The troops are getting into marching formations, gunships are being loaded, and the tripods we were given just got here and are ready to go. We'll be ready to hit the base in two hours, Sir." Said the Commander.

King Nik'Banon Nods, "_Good, be sure no Batarian or Pirate escape from your sight, we're leaving no survivors. If you find the slaves their probably keeping, free them and care for them until the Asari pick them up._" The King ordered. With a salute, Commander Jason Shepard said, "It will be done your Majesty, For ruler and Sovereign." With orders given, communication was ended and Commander Jason placed his communicator back on his belt. He turned to see the tripods that had arrived, four of them, and four was all they need.

"Okay everyone, get in formation we're heading out!" he shouted as he got into a LAAT gunship that was about to take off.

**XXXXXXX**

**(For the best immersion purposes, please listen to the march on youtube at:** **watch?v=GEJP3y7QLPA)**

As Commander Jason Shepard was riding in the flying gunship that was the LAAT, he could hear the marching chants of the soldiers below.

"_**Kandosii sa Ka'rta, Vode an**_

_**New Mars A'den, mhi Vode an**_

_**Bal Kote! Darasuum Kote!**_

_**Joro'ran kando a tome!**_

_**Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!**_"

For those in the Imperial army or navy, everyone new this song and what it meant to the empire. From the grunts who just joined the military, to the King and Queen themselves. This chant means glory to our brothers and sisters in arms, and death to those that threaten it.

_500 meters to target._

"_**Kandosii sa Ka'rta, Vode an**_

_**New Mars A'den, mhi Vode an.**_

_**Bal…Motir ca'tra nau tracinya, Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a**_

_**Aruetyc runi solus cet o'r , Motir ca'tra nau tracinya, Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a**_

_**Aruetyc runi trattok'or**_

_**Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!**_"

**(End music for now)**

By now the enemy sees the imperial army coming, but instead of firing upon them, they stare at them in shock. Not sure whether to attack or stare in amazement at what was in front of them. The tripods moved in front of the troops and placed their mechanical legs down on areas which would support them.

Large funnels came into view, glowing hot at the tip, making a loud whirring noise as if charging something. The Batarians relized what was happening, and were too late to react as rays of light and heat utterly destroyed the outer wall defenses. Vaporizing anyone inside the wall or on the other side into dust.

"CHARGE!" Commander Jason said through the comms of everyone participating in the attack. And it became utter hell from there out.

Blaster fire as far as the eye could see, Commander Jason is commanding from above as he uses a turret for death from above. "Scouting Squads! Head to the southwest section of the Base, that is there only escape from this place!"

"_Yes Sir!_"

"Pilot! Destroy the Hangars, so they can't use their aircraft on us!"

"On it Sir!"

As Ordered, the pilot swung around and took high speed to the visible Hangar areas, and launched purple projectiles at them. Destroying them before pilots could get into their aircraft. The remaining survivors that remained in the ruin of the Hangars were gunned down by the Commander.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!" Commander Jason shouted with glee, firing round after round, watching the Batarian scum fall where they stand. Flying away from the Hangars and back to the center of the base. Seeing that after thirty minutes, even though it felt like two, had left only a batch left.

The last bunch of the Batarian Slavers had grouped together in a clumped up circle. Aiming their guns, firing at the imperial soldiers. Some Imperials had got shot and gone down, while others didn't get hit by the Batarians desperate 'Pray and Spray' tactic.

They were surrounded, had nowhere to go, and were facing defeat. Some of the Batarians relized this and placed their weapons down on the ground, and put their hands above their heads. While others continued to fire until their guns jammed.

Commander Jason contacted the Troops that were surrounding them. "You know our orders troopers, finish them." He ordered, and then the Troops painfully and slowly took aim at them.

"You think you can stop us!" cried the Ring leader Batarian. "You think destroying this base will do anything, we will come back even stronger than you would ever hope possible you F #$%!G RATS!" He cried out in pure rage.

"The I guess we have our work cut out for us, you four-eyed freak!" quipped a soldier before she discharged a blaster bolt into the Batarians head, and soon everyone followed suit and fired at once. Killing all that was left of them.

After all was said and done, Commander Jason Shepard took out his communicator and immediately called the Royals back on the Home World.

**(New Mars: Royal Palace)**

"I must say your Majesties, I must thank you for allowing me and my escort to come here to conduct these talks." Said a pleased Councilor, as she took a sip from some tea. "Oh believe me my dear, it is of no consolation, we welcome the Asari here anytime. It's a nice change of pace." Said Queen Tyr'ahnee as she Flaunts/waves her hand at her in a respectful and amused manner.

"Oh yes, it certainly gives me something else to think about, other than the clean-up ops we've been having on the outer reaches of our borders." Said King Nik'Banon as he takes a sip from some star fruit, Councilor Tevos raises a brow in question. "Yes I understand reaches a quarter through the Terminus systems, and is extremely close to the Krogan DMZ. But what are these Clean-up Operations." Asked Tevos.

King Nik'Banon placed his star fruit down and began explaining. "As you know we have a _very strict_ rule against slavery, and every inch of new Territory we get we have no Slavers, come a few months…you get the idea." He explained, and Tevos nodded in understanding.

"So every now and again we send in a battalion or two to take it out. However, this time we detected a base large enough to be a city, we sent extra troops to deal with it." Continued Queen Tyr'ahnee.

"Yes, infact I should be getting a report from Commander Jason right about-." Continued King Nik'Banon before he was interrupted by beeping from the communication hub at the table they were sitting at. "Ah speak of the devil" the King said before answering.

"Commander, how fares the mission." Asked Nik'Banon, the trooper on screen goes to parade rest before answering.

"_Sir, all Batarian and Pirate forces have been utterly wiped out, and the Slaves we found here have been freed and are awaiting pick-up._" Said the Commander, giving detail of the completed mission.

"_All in all sir, the mission was a success and the base is ours._" Finished the Commander.

"Good Commander, rebuild anything that you and your men destroyed and make it an outpost for now, we'll decide what to do with it later." Ordered Queen Tyr'ahnee, the Commander salutes before the comm is cut out.

"I must say your Majesties, your military is more formidable than I thought." Said Tevos in an astonished tone.

"This is _our_ Empire Councilor, in time we will show the galaxy our presence and we will make sure we are not threatened. That is a promise." Both the King and Queen said together.

And in the coming years, the galaxy will see that they will be sure to do just that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay so slightly longer chapter in my opinion, by like maybe a hundred words or so. And I hope that this is slightly better than the last one as I had a few people say that it didn't really make sense.**

**I'm not really good at battle scenes so I hope I did okay, and the song they were chanting while marching was in the game "Republic Commando" and the link is in the chapter so you can listen to it as much as you want, and the lyrics are there as well if you want a translation.**

**Hope you enjoyed, peace out Bruh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I hope you all liked the last chapter as I certainly did. I loved writing the marching part that was awesome.**

**Anyway, like I said in the Note if you read it. I'm looking for people who can animate and write songs. For people who animate chapters or small segments of my story, I would absolutely love it you do, animate can also mean still frames, just be sure to upload to YouTube and PM me about it.**

**People who write songs, I'm going to introduce an all-female three person group. If you would like to be one of the three, just PM me. There is absolutely no pressure I'm placing here, I just think it would be awesome.**

**Now onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**XXXXXXX**

**(THE MARTIAN EMPIRE)**

**AS A DECADE GOES BY SINCE THE ATTACK OF A SLAVER BASE ON TERRA FAURA, THE BATARIAN HEGEMONY MOVES ITS BASES OF OPERATIONS ELSE-WHERE IN THE GALAXY. **

**COUNCILOR TEVOS STOPS HER SECRETIVE TALKS WITH THE RULERS OF THE MARTIAN EMPIRE, FEARING THE CITADEL COUNCIL IS SUSPICIOUS OF HER ENDEAVORS AND CONDUCT AN INVESTIGATION.**

**KING NIK'BANON, SEEING THE PROGRESS OF THE EMPIRES EXPANSION, ARGUES WITH HIS WIFE, QUEEN TYR'AHNEE THAT THE EMPIRE HAS EXPANDED ENOUGH. BUT SHE CONTINUES TO SAY OTHERWISE.**

**NOW, UNKNOWING TO THEM, A NEW TROUBLE BREWS WITHIN THE DARKNESS.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**2155 EA Valhallan threshold system**

Within the small system of the Valhallan threshold, a Venator-class starship hyper-jumped in with engines in need of priority one repair.

Inside the Bridge, was the recently promoted Captain Mala Ta'kaari the 2nd, and her crew. "Someone explain to me what the hell just happened, and give me a status report." Ordered Captain Ta'kaari, and everyone scramble to figure out what happened. Then a centurion spoke up with an explanation.

"Captain, it appears we were attack by an unknown species who seems to have the same weaponry as we do." The Centurion explained, simply taking in the information the Captain asks. "Okay, well are they following us." She asked, the Centurion shook its head in reply, "No Captain, the probes in that area indicate that they are not moving and are blockading the planet below." It said finishing the explanation.

An Ensign came up to her, and gave his report on the damages. "Captain, no vital systems were destroyed, but the engines are pretty beat up. They are going to need some repairs." Said the Ensign, finishing the damage report.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in slight frustration, she calmly ordered. "Alright, have repair droids head out and repair the engines, it looks like we're going to be here awhile." She said, while looking twin blue suns within the darkness of space.

Everyone understood this and began reporting back to their stations, to commence maintenance of the Valhalla.

**XXXXXXXX**

**(New Mars: Royal Palace)**

"How much more do we need to gain, before we're seen as a formidable empire Tyr'ahnee? Honestly we've taken over half of the Terminus Systems, and the krogan home world is in our territory." Nik'Banon had begun, this argument had gone on for an hour now, and it was the same back and forth.

"Because my sweet, I don't…I don't believe that we have enough." She said, with a voice that was cracking. Nik noticed this and held her by the shoulders. "Dearest what's wrong, is there a reason you want our empire in more systems?" he asked with a voice full of worry, Tyr'ahnee only looked at her husband with watery eyes before hugging her husband tightly.

"Oh my sweet, the reason I want us to have more territory is because I want to keep something…safe." she explained, voice filled with uncertainty. "To keep what safe Tyr'ahnee, what needs to be kept safe." He asked, with an elevated voice but just low enough to be considered calm. It was then when she took both of his hands and placed them on her stomach.

Nik'Banon eyes widened immediately. "You're-." "Yes my Sweet, I'm pregnant."

Laughter busted out of him as he grabbed his wife in for a hug and spun her around. Both of them giggling like maniacs at the great news. "I now see why you wanted more territory, as to protect our unborn child, but for right now we have enough." He explained, "And besides when the Reapers come, I'm afraid we'll be spread thin if continue this course." He finished. Tyr'ahnee sighed a little bit in realization and agreement to her husband's words.

"Yes…I guess you're right, I'll call the Admiral and let him know that we are to stop advancing immediately." Tyr'ahnee said as she left her husband's embrace, and began to leave the room, but Nik'Banon grabbed her hand before she left. "No. _we'll_ inform the admiral, together." He said, and they walked out of the balcony room together and towards the Communications room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Back in the Valhallan Threshold; with Captain Ta'kaari and crew)**

"Alex, how're those repairs coming." Asked an annoyed Captain Ta'kaari, during the past few hours, Morale had been dropping due to boredom. And now were just doing anything to past the time.

"Like I said five minutes ago, like the last time you asked, we've still got an hours' worth of work left. Now please quit asking." Said an irritated engineer Alex. Suddenly, before the two could argue anymore an Ensign began picking something up on scanners.

"Ma'am we've got a large fleet coming into the system." Said an Ensign, straightening herself, the Captain asks. "What species can you identify the fleet with?" the Ensign nodded before replying. "Yes Ma'am, it appears to be the Quarian Migrant fleet. Should we make contact." The Ensign asked, Captain sat there thinking on what the next move should be.

After sitting for a minute thinking, she finally answered. "Open up communication Ensign."-"Yes Ma'am." With that, a holo-projector came up showing a male Quarian in military uniform.

"_This is Admiral Rael'Zorah nar Rayya of the Migrant fleet, Identify yourself immediately._" Stated the Quarian admiral, Captain Ta'kaari placed her hands behind her back to have a professional look, and replied. "Admiral Zorah, this is Captain Mala Ta'Kaari the 2nd of the Venator class starship Valhalla of the Martian empire." She said beginning with introductions, "We were attacked by an unknown enemy and as a result our engines were damaged, can you lend assistance." She said, and was met with a long silence.

Finally the silence was broken. "_We can provide some assistance, we can only provide some resources as we don't exactly have a surplus with us._" Said the Admiral, and the Captain could see some ships leave the migrant fleet coming towards the Valhalla. "Thank you Admiral, I hope we'll meet again." With a nod of affirmation the Communication was hung up.

**(New Mars: Royal palace; on the front steps)**

"_Your majesties I welcome your orders anytime, but are you sure that stopping our advance is a good idea._" Asked Admiral Stephen Hackett, King Nik'Banon and Queen Tyr'ahnee'Banon nodded confirming what they had ordered. "Yes Admiral you are to tell the fleets to stop their advance and return to their proper posts." Said Queen Tyr'ahnee with a calm and authorative tone.

"Yes, we believe if we expand too much, we'll draw our military too thin. Carry out the Order Admiral, this exchange is over." Said Nik'Banon, and with that Communication with the Admiral is hung up, and the little four legged bot that was also a communicator returned to where it came from.

"I hope you're right about this my sweet that doing this will help both our people and protect our child." Tyr'ahnee sighed as she placed a hand on her stomach, Nik'Banon came up behind Tyr'ahnee and hugged her from behind. "I'm sure it will dearest, but for right now, we have eachother." He said as a few Venators and Acclamators showed up in the skies as they hyper-spaced in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Not my best Chapter, nor my worst. But events did happen. Who saw Tyr'ahnee being pregnant.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter….BUH-BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Beggining of an era PT1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**XXXXXXXX**

When the King and Queen of New Mars announced they were going to have a child to the empire, every imperial civilian and military personnel were happy and ecstatic for them. As a symbol of hope for the empire was to be born. As the King and Queen have countlessly tried for hundreds of years, without success. That was until that faithful day.

Nine months went by and a baby girl, a Princess, was born. News of her birth spread like wild fire to the rest of the Empire and every civilian on every imperial controlled world celebrated the day of her birth. The Princess was named, Amara'Banon. She had long beautiful white hair, with a few stripes of brown here and there. She also had her mother's pretty purple eyes.

Doctors had run tests and other procedures to be sure the princess was in good health. And later discovered the child had the same Genes that made her parents extremely powerful. She had the same gene her parents had that made them immortal, and later testing showed she had telekinesis when she played with her toys, she would lift them high in the air from afar. And the parents themselves discovered she had gained telepathy after her mother, Queen Tyr'ahnee, spoke to her in her mind. And she would respond, it wasn't clear as her mind was still young and in development but still gave some sort of response.

This child was soon to be nick-named, "Goddess of the Empire", and everyone loved her as much as they did with the King and Queen.

But as the Citadel races continue to explore, it becomes increasingly harder and harder to hide their empire. It is soon decided by both the Martian Council and the Royals themselves, that they would make their presence known to the galaxy.

And thus where this chapter will begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**(2156 EA New Mars; aboard the star capital ship Odyssey)**

"Captain, is everything ready for our reveal to the galaxy?" Asked Nik'Banon to Captain Richardson of the Odyssey. To which he gave a salute and said professionally, "Yes you Majesty, our support cruisers are to be with us at all times, and are under the Command of Captain Ta'kaari." Begun the Captain, "in case things go absolutely haywire, weapon systems have already been powered up and shields are at seventy-five percent." Explained the Captain.

King Nik'Banon nods before saying, "That is good Captain, tell the Fleet we're leaving in five minutes." With a nod from the Captain, Nik'Banon turned his gaze and went up to his wife that was holding their child in her arms.

"Now who's a pretty little princess…that's right! You are, oh yes you are!" Tyr'ahnee said in a cute little baby voice, tickling Amara under her chin. "And how's our little 'Goddess of the Empire', is she doing fantastic." Nik'Banon said as he walked up and gave her Daughter a slight tickle on the torso. Causing the small child to giggle.

As a result Tyr'ahnee Giggled as well, "Yes my sweet, she is doing fine. However, I am worried to how the rest of the Galaxy will react to our appearance." Tyr'ahnee said expressing her worries. Nik'Banon caressed her cheek, which seemed to calm her a little bit, before saying. "Well I'm sure some will like us, while others will absolutely hate us. But in due time my wife." He begun, "We will have them prepared for the reapers, and alliances will be made and broken. But it is so we will live through the extinction cycle, so that our princess may live through it." Nik'Banon said finishing while looking at their little girl in their arms.

With a sigh she said, "I guess you're right." Before either of the two could make another statement, Captain Richardson came up to them. "Your Majesties, the fleet is ready for the Hyper-Jump, we're leaving the System now." Informed the Captain, "Thank you Captain, please inform us for when we arrive." Said Queen Tyr'ahnee, straightening her posture as best she could with a child in her arms.

"As you wish My Queen." The Captain said bowing a little bit, before turning away and walking off to help pilot the ship. The King and Queen look back at their Daughter, who had fallen asleep somehow fairly quickly, during their talk with the Captain. "I guess she's a fast sleeper." Nik'Banon Joked, Tyr'ahnee rolled her eyes as they both watched the space outside distort and warp as they were entering hyper-space.

"Hyper-jump Core is online: making Jump in 3…2…1…ignition." The ships AI, EDI, said counting down and then.

_KUUUR-CLOOW! _ And the Odyssey was off again after several hundreds of years. Since its mission to colonize the first planets.

**(55 seconds later: With the Citadel Council)**

Councilor Tevos, during her down time she would lay down and watch a movie, chat with family, or anything to pass the time. Now is not the case as she and the rest of the Council, were arguing about the ever growing conspiracy of the Krogan Geno Phage.

"I honestly don't care if they're a sentient civilization or not, they're animals that need to be put in their place." Said an angered Spartacus, the Turian councilor had always managed to precede his species warmongering lifestyle. And while it did help in a lot of cases, it was also a big detriment. But it is the Turian military that helped the Council species.

"While we made the choice to further doom the species to extinction, it may also be time to help the Krogan for a change." Said the Salarian Councilor, Valefor, while his species created and distributed the Disease by order of the Turians, he had gained sympathies for them. He was perhaps one of the few Salarians that felt so.

"Well what about you Tevos? You haven't made a single notion yet." Said the Turian Councilor, Spartacus, in an inquisitive manner. "That is because we've been over this a thousand times, and yet we never come to a conclusion." She Begun with a tone serious enough to put a hardened Turian soldier in his place, drawing quizzitive looks from the Salarian and Turian Councilors.

"Sorry, it's just I've been having this weird feeling about today is all." Tevos said, rubbing her temples with her fingers slightly. "We've been having meetings and discussions without a break for weeks, I think it would do us well if took the next few days off." Suggested Valefor, understanding Tevos's situation. Spartacus sighed before giving his reply, "Agreed, we'll take a three day recess, this meeting of the Council is adjourned." He said, and they all took a step back and walked off the podium. Tevos looked to her colleagues before leaving to her chambers. "Well, have a nice three days-." She started to say, but was interrupted when her Omni-tool beeped. She was getting a call from C-sec.

"_Ma'am we're picking up an anomaly appearing in front of the Citadel._" Said an Officer on the other line, in a very nervous tone of voice. Curious about what was going on, Tevos asked. "What kind of anomaly doctor?" she said, and both Salarian and Turian council members were listening in.

"_Unsure at this time, though you're more than welcome to check it out yourself if you like._" The Officer suggested before ending the call. Looking back to her colleagues, she says with a tang of frivolous joy in her tone. "Now this day just got a whole lot more interesting, c'mon let's go see what all the fuss is about." She said going from stressed as a bed spring, to excited as a child with candy in seconds.

With no rebuttal or argument the other two councilors looked at each other with a shrug before following Tevos. _'I guess todays finally the day the Martian empire shows itself to the rest of the galaxy.'_ Tevos thought happily, as she continued to think about her Royal friends who she hasn't seen in a long while.

**(Back aboard the Odyssey)**

"Now Commander, while we're down on the Citadel. I want you and your troops to guard our child at all times, no one beside you or us gets near Amara. Got it." Ordered Queen Tyr'ahnee to Commander Zidran, to which he saluted to the Queen before saying with Affirmation. "Don't worry you're majesty, no one will get to her unless on your say-so." Tyr'ahnee nodded in satisfaction as she handed him the baby.

The small child looked to her mother with big, curious eyes. Holding her hand out to her, as if trying to reach for her mother. Tyr'ahnee noticed this and reached out to hold her daughters small little hand. "We will see you later my little sweet, mommy and daddy love you." Tyr'ahnee said in a whisper for her daughter to hear as she lets go of her daughters hand and heads to the shuttle bay with her husband following suite.

Before the King left the room, he turned to the commander and said. "Be sure you do your job well. I care about Amara just as much as her mother does, she's just a little protective." He said the last part earning a chuckle from both the Commander and himself. "I heard that!" said Queen Tyr'ahnee from down the hall, making Nik'Banon face palm before heading off towards Tyr'ahnees direction, and towards the shuttle bay.

However, their travel was cut short as a crew-men got in there way with a holo-spider droid. "Your majesties, we came out of hyper-space and are being hailed by the Citadel Council." He said as if out of breath. "Well what are you waiting for put them on." Said King Nik'Banon, and the crew-men placed the small spider droid down and its legs sprang out as it now stood on all fours.

And then light sprang from it, forming the image of the Citadel council. "_This is Councilor Tevos speaking on behalf of the Citadel, by my sides are Councilors Spartacus and Valefor." _Said Tevos in her usual diplomatic voice, but the King and Queen could hear she was glad to see them again. "Greetings Councilors, we are King Nik'Banon and Queen Tyr'ahnee'Banon of the Martian Empire." Greeted Nik'Banon, bowing as he introduced himself and his wife. "We bring no you no harm-." He begun but was rudely interrupted by the Turian Councilor.

"_Keep in mind that you are now within Citadel space and are now under our jurisdiction, and it does not matter to me if you are Royalty._" Said the Turian Councilor, Spartacus, and Tyr'ahnee was angered on how rude this Turian was and she would not have it. With a glare, she began her angered retort. "Now listen here Turian, we're here to make a peaceful entrance to the galactic stage, and that can change very quickly." She said threateningly, before Spartacus could rebuttal, Valefor spoke.

"_I apologize for my colleague's rude behavior, his species war faring ways get in the way of his diplomatic duties._" Stated the Salarian Councilor, the Queen calmed down only slightly. "Thank you Councilors, and Tevos its good to see you again." Said Tyr'ahnee, and then both the Salarian and Turian Councilors looked at Tevos in disbelief.

"_You knew these people exist, and you didn't tell us!_" exclaimed the Turian councilor in an angered manner, to which Tevos holds her hands up. "_I will admit I held talks with them, and they wished of me not to tell the galaxy of their existence._" Tevos said, admitting to the rest of the Council that she had secretive talks with leaders of the empire.

Nik'Banon finally spoke after a few minutes of argument. "Uh…I believe it would be best if we talked about this n person, and not over holographic projection." Nik'Banon stated, to which the Councilors actually agreed upon. "And besides we're already at our shuttle escort." He said whispering to his wife.

The holograms of the three councilors vanished as the Royals entered the large hangar bay of the Odyssey. Hearing the sounds of Marching, the Royals turn to see an officer and two platoons of soldiers were in marching formation singing some Jodies.

"**I don't know but I've been told,**

**The Batarians need to be controlled.**

**We'll round 'em all up and put 'em in stock.**

**But first we gotta eat by Four a 'clock.**"

"Well I would say they're having fun." Nik'Banon quipped, causing Tyr'ahnee to roll her eyes at her husband. "Please Dearest that would be the biggest understatement of our immortal lives." She said as she got on the Shuttle, Nik'Banon shook his head side to side as he chuckled at his wife's response. He got on the Shuttle soon after.

A few minutes later the Shuttle, along with a few LAAT gunships that are carrying troops to escort the Royals, took off and headed towards the Citadel.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay not going to lie, but not my best chapter ever. And I admit I kind of went all over the place, and just got creative with it.**

**However, I still get amazing comments from you guys and that boosts my spirit. And to guests and other people who comment on grammatical errors. I apologize for that, and I also apologise for my story not making sense in any way, shape or form.**

**To those that asked, "Oh well why is getting now all of a sudden when she should've gotten preggers years ago." Boom! That question is answered in the first paragraph of the chapter and I hope that explains, if not I don't know what will.**

**I also got creative with the soldiers at the end there and that took me a minute or two. Also Lord Zidran gets another cameo this chapter, cause he's my man!**

**I know people are going to ask this also so I might as well get it out of the way, the reason the Royals brought the Princess or "Goddess of the Empire" as people in my story like to call her, with them is that well her mother is protective and stuffs….Nailed it!**

**Any way if you have questions or suggestions don't be a stanger, BUH-BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beggining of an era PT2

**Today ladies and gents is when we get down with the negotiations with the council. Before I continue, I just want to announce that I will now have Kakaski Co-Authoring my story, so a lot of the stuff you see will be both from me and him**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Aboard the Odyssey)**

While the King and Queen were on their way to the Citadel, commander Zidran carried the small child to the hanger bay, as he had decided that there would be more space for the Queen's daughter to play. It might not be a proper place for a young one such as she, but it was definitely the safest, if one forgot about the machinery and live fire practices. Yes, he would have to avoid those areas.

As he walked in to the hangar bay, he saw soldiers marching in platoon sized formations, with an officer leading each formation, pilots were either cleaning or maintaining their fighters or shuttles, while drones flew overhead.

He placed the small child down on a nearby chair, Zidran took a seat opposite her, with a crate between them, and summoned a guard who had carried a board game for him. The guard placed the box that contained the game down on the table. Zidran eyes widened in excitement when he saw what is was, a game he hadn't played for years, snakes and ladders.

He unpacked the game and set it out before her, carefully explaining the rules and the way to play. After a few minutes he was confident that she understood the basics and began to play with the Princess. The game came to an abrupt end as his wrist comm buzzed with activity, sadness began to fill her eyes so he decided to make it as quick as possible.

"One second my Princess." He said as he activated his wrist comm "Commander Zidran here."

"Ah commander, I figured I would let you know that the royalties are on the Citadel as of this moment." Said Captain Richardson, commander Zidran looked at the princess and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Thank you for letting me know, captain, the Princess and I will be in the hanger bay if you need us." He said as he switched his wrist comm off and he turned back to play with the Princess, happiness returning to her eyes, until her parents returned.

**(On the Citadel)**

"Greetings, I'm Lasir T'Vari of the Citadel News Network." Said an Asari reporter, from the CNN headquarters, to a camera drone "Earlier today a large fleet of unknown origin mysteriously appeared out of no-where. Any evidence of this being a first contact situation is sketchy at best, with some even believing that this is the beginning of a Terminus Systems invasion. However, we currently have no proof to back any theory. C-Sec requests all citizens to remain in their homes and to keep clear of major hubs. This has been Lasir T'Vari, stay tuned for the latest news!." She said, retelling the current events.

As she finished her latest report, the sounds of engines filled the air, drowning out all other sounds. She looked up quickly in shock, along with several other civilians that had gathered in the area, and saw a large shuttle with what looked like two gunships on either side of the shuttle.

The shuttle and two gunships came in to land in front of the Citadel tower, which lead to the Citadel Council Chamber. A large, metal, ramp slowly descended from the back of the shuttle, a loud clank barely making itself known over the roaring engines. At the same time the two gunships opened up their hatches and, to everyone's horror, twelve heavily armed and armored troops exited each gunship, coming to a total of twenty-four, and formed around the shuttle's ramp.

All eyes were now on the big shuttle, as two figures stepped out of the shuttle and headed towards the entrance to the elevator. As one, the unknown troops formed around these two seemingly important people and marched with them. The crowd parted to give them access, while Lasir shook herself out of her stunned gaze, regained control of her body, and turned to face the camera drone again.

"Breaking news! Asari-Batarian like troops have landed on the Citadel and have begun to make their way towards the Council Chambers. This is most likely a First Contact situation as they do not appear to be any known race, but let us not rule out other theories just yet. But if this is First Contact, then this rises many questions, possibilities and, goddess forbid, disasters. Will they be like the Krogen? Aggressive and warmongering? Or will they be like the Elcor? Peaceful and neutral. But what if this is a Terminus Invasion? Why has the Council allowed them on to the Citadel? To find the answers to these questions, stay tuned!"" She said as she switched the camera off.

Lasir looked back at the unknown group that had just entered the elevator, she let out a small sigh and whispered.

"Goddess guide us."

**(With the King and Queen)**

As their elevator made it to the Council Chambers, the door opened so the honour guards could lead Tyr'ahnee and Nik'Banon towards their destination. As they were walking down the aisle, towards the Councillors, they noticed that multiple eyes, of various alien diplomats, were on them. Watching them as they moved, however, the soldiers ignored them and began to sing the marching chant, a song that was considered patriotic to a imperial citizen. A chant called 'Vode an'.

The people's eyes visibly widened as they heard unknown words fill their ears.

"**Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
>New Mars A'den, Mhi Vode an.<br>Bal Kote! Darasuum Kote!**"

People from various races had jumped back from the sudden rise in volume from the soldiers, and quickly deduced that it might be a some form of greeting.

"**Jorso'ran Kando a Tome!  
>Sa Kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!<strong>"

The honour guards finished the chant as they reached their destination. They parted to let the royalties through, then stood at the start of the guest platform, with their weapons carefully pointed at the floor. The King and Queen walked along the narrow platform until they reached the very end, on a higher platform before them were the three Councillors, leaders of Citadel space.

Bowing slightly the King and queen introduced themselves.

"Greetings Councillors, I am King Nik'Banon."

"And I am Queen Tyr'ahnee. We come as representatives of the Martian Empire, we hope this meeting will bring peace and prosperity between our peoples." Said Queen Tyr'ahnee, looking at the Turian Councillor, Sparatus, silently. She glared at him due to his rudeness just a mere hour ago.

Councillor Valefor gave a small bow himself before replying "Thank you, your majesties, and we welcome your Empire to the galactic stage." He said respectfully.

Councillor Sparatus, wanting to get down to business, spoke up.

"While you're reveal to us is surprising at best, we have no doubt that you wish to discuss certain things with us. Councillor Tevos, since you were so keen on having secret negotiations with them, what are their terms?"

Many mumbles were heard as it was revealed that the Asari councillor had made secret talks with the Empire, the reveal itself could not only ruin Tevos, but the Asari Republics as well. It was, after all, Citadel law to report all First Contact situations with the entire Council. Taking a long sigh, Tevos refocused her centuries of training, and allowed cold professionalism take over.

"I believe that you should get to know them first, but if you wish to jump the gun as they say, then I guess I will let our guests do the honours." She said as she kept her head high.

King Nik'Banon walked two steps forward and grabbed the guard railing before replying in an angered tone.

"Now I don't know about you councillor, but I will not tolerate this behaviour towards a friend of the Empire. We had asked her not to reveal us because we wished to feel secure within our boarders, before we revealed ourselves." He said as he visibly placed dents in the guard rails, he had squeezed them too hard.

Immediately seeing his mistake, a bit too late, he backed down from his angered stupor. Sadly, the Councillor wouldn't back down just yet.

"Watch your tongue, newcomer, you are a guest, I suggest you act like one." He snapped "Regardless of yours, or my, manners, she broke Citadel law by keeping you existence a secret, whether or not her people supported her will decide her fate and her people's. You cannot change that."

Tyr'ahnee waved to him, then said.

"You are right, we cannot change or influence your decision, however, know that your choice shall decide whether or not the Empire joins the Citadel or not." She stated as if in a defiant manner. Her husband looked to her and formed a telepathic link.

"Okay you're toying with them, either way we won't join them." He said telepathically.

"I know that's the fun part!" she exclaimed in the link excitedly as she looked back to the Council.

"We will take that under-consideration when we decide later." Valefor said as Tevos gave him a nervous glance "Now please, tell us all about your Empire, so that way we may have a better understanding of you're people." Valefor asked inquisitively.

"Of course, we are generally peaceful but have built an extremely large military to keep our empire protected. Numbers ranging from 700,000,000 plus soldiers in the army and navy, with the number grows every day, and 24,000,000 AI security droids in both army and Navy br-" Nik'Banon begun to say but was interrupted by Sparatus

"AI! I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to have any form of artificial intelligence, for the safe-" He had begun to say, but Tyr'ahnee stopped him from continuing, as he saw her looking at him with eyes that were glowing white.

An instinctive fear took over him, devouring him, he tried his best to hide is shaking and quickly made amends.

"Never mind." He said.

The Queen's eyes returned back to normal, his courage returned and he made a silent vow to stay on her good side. She smiled, then continued her explanation of their Empire's culture and history.

"You say that you were created by the Protheans 50,000 years ago." Sparatus asked as the Queen finished, both the King and Queen nodded.

Murmurs began to erupt through the Council Chambers, as various diplomats discussed the possible repercussions of it being the truth or a lie, Hanar present in the Chambers had the most noticeable effect. Having seen Protheans or Enkindlers as gods, if these newcomers were their children, then the Hanar would worship them. But if they were trying to trick them, then it was heresy!

Tevos summoned a trusted Spectre/advisor to the Council Chambers, and requested that the Queen and the Spectre perform a meld. The Spectre stood tall against the smaller Queen, having accepted the request, she placed a hand on either side of Tyr'ahnee's head, and whispered.

"Embrace Eternity!"

After a few moments the Spectre was finished with a professionalism masking her face.

"They tell the truth." She said solemnly.

The Council, and the other diplomats, hid their shock and quickly saw the Hanar out of the Chambers. Religious zealots were not needed right now.

"Well then, I guess we have no other choice but to accept the information that has been given." Said Valern.

Tyr'ahnee nodded her head and continued on from where she left off. "Yes, in case you were curious, here are our boarders." A honour guard gave her a datapad and she linked it to the Council's terminals.

"I ask for a recess, we have done much today and need rest. If you allow it, we will stay in the Citadel for two weeks." Said Nik'Banon.

The Councillors nodded in agreement as this was acceptable, they parted ways as Valefor mused over the geographic data of the Empire, Sparatus planned for the Asari's down fall and Tevos was making plans for her future.

As the King and Queen were leaving, with honour guards marching around them, the Queen looked to her husband and said.

"Now that this meeting is over, I want to call Commander Zidran down here so I can have my baby girl back. I am starting to realize I can not handle the separation at this stage." She said in a way a mother would say.

Nik'Banon chuckled slightly, but understood her feelings.

"I will call the Commander down. I will give the crewmen some shore leave, it would be a shame if they didn't get to see the Citadel first hand." he asked, and she nodded in agreement, as Tyr'ahnee, Nik'Banon and the honour guard escort made its way to the elevator.

This would definitely be a start of a very interesting era.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed everyone, whats going to happen to Tevos, what other things might happen. Find out next time folks!**

**This was done by the work of both me and my bud KaKaski. Go check him out he's got some really good mass effect stories in the making, and he's the one that helped me make this chapter even better than the ones before.**

**See Yah!**


	9. Chapter 9: And so it begins

**This chapter was made by Kakaski, and I thank him as I was dealing with writers block for a bit. **

**I also would like to explain before people ask, that Amara is a one year child/baby. However, her telepathic abilities make her just a few years smarter than her age as she learns a lot quickly than other children due to her abilities. If you have other questions be sure to ask either Kakaski or me, and we'll answer as soon as we can. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

"Talking**"**

"_Telepathic talk/ communicator/thought_**"**

"_**Song/Chant"**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**(On the Odyssey/ several hours after Chapter eight)**

Commander Zidran packed away the board game the Princess and himself had grown tired of, after going on a fifteen game losing streak, Zidran had deemed it impossible to beat someone who could read minds and have the luck of Goddess themselves. As he finished packing away, he keyed his comm set as he noticed someone was calling him.

"My king." Zidran greeted "Is there something you need?"

"_Commander, please bring our little one aboard the station, it appears my wife cannot handle the separation_." The King said, his voice already sounding tired.

"As you wish, we will board a shuttle and arrive as soon as we can." Zidran promised.

"_Oh, and before I go, let Captain Richardson know that his crew has shore leave on the Citadel. But make sure the drones stay active, I have heard of what the Salarians will do if we leave things unguarded_."

"Yes, my King." Zidran said as the view of the King shaked a little, only when the Queen dominated the view, did the shaking stop.

"_Commander, bring my little girl to me, now_!" She ordered.

The communications link was abruptly ended as the holographic image dissipated into his wrist. Zidran stared at the device in shock, what was that? He picked up the little girl and waved over four honor guards, they had been assigned to him by the King, to protect the Princess.

The Commander walked over to a shuttle, as its ramp descended to the floor of the hangar. As they entered the shuttle, Zidran placed the Princess on one of the rows of seats close to a view screen. Zidran sat next to her, while the honor guards stood at each corner of the box like troop bay, there weapons were placed firmly in their hands as they watched the ramp slowly raise again.

"_Attention all passengers, we will be departing in thirty seconds_." The pilot announced over the shuttle comm set.

The Princess leaned in close to Zidran as she grabbed a hold of him like a lifeline, her consciousness was slowly seeping into his mind by accident, but he hadn't noticed yet.

"Captain Richardson?" Commander Zidran asked as he keyed in his comm set "The King has given you and your crew shore leave on the Citadel, for twenty four hours. Make sure the security drones and AI stay active, he is worried the Salarians might try something."

"_Alright, I will start letting my crew on the Citadel shortly. After I know they will be taken care of, that is_." Richardson's voice rang out of the comm set on his wrist.

"Very well, I will contact the head of security for the station and find out for you." Zidran promised.

"_Alright, Richardson out_."

The comm set blinked red as the call ended.

"_All passengers, we are taking off, now_." The pilot announced.

Zidran looked out of the view screen, a holographic screen displaying footage from tiny cameras placed on the outside of the shuttle, and watched as the shuttle took off of the hangar floor and flew over the hub of activity. Platoons of fifty Imperial troops formed into large Legions of men and women, as their commanding officers inspected each and every one. Drones were becoming more noticeable, as they exited their storage rooms and replaced each security guard in groups of five.

The view of the hangar was soon replaced by the purple clouds of the Citadel's home system, Widow, and the constant stream of civilian and military ships alike. Two gunships flew parallel beside the shuttle as protect, Zidran knew that in a space battle the gunships wouldn't last long, but they would buy time for the Odysseus to launch its fighter/bomber squadrons to save the shuttle.

"Pretty!" The Princess exclaimed.

"Yes, pretty." Zidran agreed "But my mom always told me "the pretty things are the most dangerous"."

"Danger?" The Princess wondered.

"You know too many words." Zidran chuckled.

"I learn fast." The Princess giggled "Other people know stuff. Smart stuff comes to me, makes me smart."

Zidran frowned at that, when it was discovered that the Princess had telepathic abilities, could enter the minds of others and could slowly learn everything that person knew, the Queen had banned her from doing so. Helped the Princess create mental barriers. If she was entering other people's minds, then the Queen would have to be informed.

"Please don't tell mommy!" She begged.

Zidran blinked in surprise, she was in her mind?

"Princess, please, leave my head." Zidran said, he wanted to keep his memories to himself.

He sensed a presence he hadn't felt before, it was the Princess, she was making her presence known so that Zidran knew she had left his mind.

"Thank you. I will stay my tongue and not tell your parents." Zidran assured. He looked at one of the honor guards and gave him a knowing look.

The shuttle flew in the developed ring that was called the Presidium, the shuttle came in from nowhere and swung itself around, so the pilot faced the lake and the ramp faced the white plaza. As it began to descend, the Princess allowed herself to be picked up by Zidran and escorted out of the shuttle by the honor guards. The King and Queen was waiting patiently, well the King was, the Queen was looking rather impatient, tapping her foot on the floor.

A crowd had begun to form with a noticeable amount of news cameras, all of the aliens seemed to focus on the baby Zidran was coming, everyone, after all, loved a baby. A couple with a baby was even better for the civilians, stars to love and spend all of their attention on instead of their own lives.

Zidran stepped on to the plaza and walked towards the Queen, camera drones flashed as they took pictures of the baby and broadcasted the entire event live.

"My Queen." Zidran greeted as he handed the Princess over "Shall I have the crowd dispersed?"

The Queen shook her head head.

"_No, let them video us, take pictures of us, it will help us in our future plans_." The Queen said through a telepathic link.

"Commander, see to the shore leave if the crew." The King ordered "We will retire to the apartment granted to us by the Council."

Nik'Banon watched as Commander Zidran bowed, saying.

"As you wish, my King." Zidran parted from the King and Queen with two honor guards in tow.

The crowd partnered to allow him through, a few camera drones followed him, but as soon as Zidran entered a sleek sky car with a C-Sec driver, the crowd closed up again and all attention was on them. Little Amara seemed to love all the attention she was getting, Tyr'ahnee looked like she wanted to get out of there, and he himself had things to do. This crowd was not helping. But he knew his wife had a plan, this one was important, somehow, and he decided it was best not to ask. At least these aliens couldn't read Martian features.

He pressed his forehead against Tyr'ahnee's and whispered.

"I have a meeting to attend to. Go home, I will be there shortly."

Her skin warmed under his touch, it was a pleasant feeling that always made him happy. He pulled away from Tyr'ahnee and made his way towards a waiting sky car, six honor guards were following him, leaving eight honor guards to protect the pride and joy of his life. Despite the fact the crowd parted to let him reach the higher plateau, where the sky car waited, camera drones were up in his face.

As he made his way up to the top of the stairs, an honor guard pulled the sky car door upwards so he could enter. Nik sat in the back with two honor guards on either side, driving was a C-Sec officer, and next to the Turian driver was another honor guard. The sky car took off when the door closed, he could see Tyr'ahnee answering the questions of the ever growing crowd, while her honor guards secured transport.

Nik'Banon brought up his holo watch, a holographic timetable was projected by neural command, and he checked the list of things he had to do. First he had a meeting with the Asari Matriarch entrusted to speak on the behalf of the entire Republics, afterwards he would be visiting the Turian Primarch, then the Salarian Dalatrass. After speaking to the main three, he then had meetings with the Hanar, Batarians and Elcor. He had hoped to get some rest before talking to other diplomats besides the Citadel Council, after all, talking none stop for hours would make anyone's face ache, but it seemed they were too impatient.

Nik gazed upon the Presidium, sky cars flew in large air lanes along the ring's lake, and it was so chaotic. There was no order. This would never happen on an Imperial world.

"Your majesty, we are arriving at the Asari Embassy now." The driver said as the sky car descended to the ground.

He looked down on the Asari "Embassy", he used the word loosely as it seemed more like an extravagant home, rather than a house of diplomacy. It was five stories tall and at least a hundred meters long, there were patches of what he assumed to be real grass, outlined by curving stone paths and arching gates. There was also a few ponds scattered about with a few trees and benches, it gave the Embassy a real homey kind of look.

The sky car landed on one of the landing pads out in the garden, Nik was out very quickly as he wanted to get this meeting over and done with. There was only so much a man could do in a day, after all, he needed his beauty sleep. A group of Asari, two Asari commandos and the Matriarch he was scheduled to meet, approached the larger group of Martians as the sky car engine turned off.

"King Nik'Banon, I welcome you to the Asari Embassy." The Matriarch greeted with a bow "I am Matriarch Lilliana, of the Thirty Houses of Thessia."

Asari politics. The Thirty Houses, if Nik remembered correctly, were the founding Houses of the Asari Republics. They were, and are, the dominant Houses of the Republics, and despite what most think, their voice choose the path for the Asari, not the people or "clanless".

"Matriarch Lillian." He bowed back "This is a lovely Embassy you have."

The two made their way along the stone paths with their security details trailing behind. They made a left and headed for a white gazebo, flowers swirled up each support beam, reminding Nik of the ones often seen in the romance vids Tyr had forced him to watch.

"Yes it is." She agreed after giving him a judging stare "We have tended to these gardens since the founding of the Council. It is such a shame it might be reduced to a shadow, very soon."

"I am sure that these gardens will remain alive and bright for many millennia to come." Nik turned his gaze to the small lake/pond that curved around the gazebo.

"I hope so, the last thing I would possible want is three thousand years of careful maintenance to be thrown into the gutters, because of the Council's judgment."

_'Which Council are you referring to_?' Nik wondered _'The Matriarch Council or the Citadel Council_?'

"Well, I do find it that the short lived species act quickly, determined to leave their brief existence as a stamp in the history books." Nik nurtured, barely loud enough for the Matriarch to hear, her face faltered slightly.

'_The Matriarch Council it is, but why them_?' Nik wondered.

"Yes, well, everyone has a reason to do something, good or bad, there is always a reason."

"And what is the reason of myself being here?" Nik finally asked as he sat down on one of the wooden benches.

"I wished to pass a warning, if the events go as we fear, you may find yourself flooded with fare maidens and Matrons, Asari looking for a better life." Lillian said as she sat next to Nik.

"Whatever do you mean?" Nik asked, faking ignorance.

"We stand on the precipice of change." She said suddenly "The status quo has been disrupted, changed, turned. Very soon our way of life will change, and I believe it will be the Martian Empire who decides the fate of us."

"Us?" Nik asked, truly lost, did she know of the Reapers?

She simply smiled and leaned against the wooden back rest.

"Your Empire stands as the greatest power in the galaxy, in one meeting alone you have shaped the course for an entire species. It leaves much to wonder who is next? Whose path will you forge for them? Know that the galaxy is watching your every move, for each action you take will affect us more than you could ever imagine." She explained to Nik, and continued to chat with him for a while.

**(With Commander Zidran)**

Commander Zidran stepped into the C-Sec headquarters on the Presidium, the two Turian guards gave him curious stares as he made his way towards the stars on the far side of the visiting lobby. Five Asari receptionist stood behind a round desk at the center of the room, they each wore C-Sec navy blue uniforms and were accessing terminals, helping visitors of various species, and chatting with off-duty officers simultaneously. It was a known fact that Martian males and females had different neural patterns, males often did one task at a time, doing it better than females, but then females could do more than one thing at a time, but not as well as males.

The question was which one applied to the Asari, a mono-gender species that had the bodies of females, Zidran guessed it was the latter.

He approached the round desk as another group of visitors left, they had seen him and had probably elected to get out of the way. The Asari looked up at him, then bared her teeth at him? Why was she doing that?

"Hello there, and welcome to Citadel Security Head Quarters, how may I help you?" The purple Asari asked.

Zidran didn't know what to expect from an Asari, or any alien really, he had had very little contact with aliens, the only one being an Asari commando during Councilor Tevos' visit, but knew as much as the Citadel issued CODEX would tell. Asari were elegant, defined, and females "perfected". However, this one was more manly than he had thought, husky, firm, determined. It was a nice surprise.

"Greetings, I am Commander Zidran." He greeted "I am here to see to the preparations for the shore leave for our ship's crew. Who must I speak to?"

"That would be Officer Vakarian, I will radio him down." The Asari replied helpfully. She brought her hand up to cup her right side of her crest "Officer Vakarian, we have a visitor here to oversee the shore leave of their crew." 

"_I will be down in a second_." A Turian voice replied.

The Asari looked back at Zidran and pushed her thin lips, curving them upwards, why was she doing that?

"If you would please take a seat, he will be with you in a moment."

Zidran followed her hand to a sitting area at the entrance of the Headquarters, there were five curving rows of steel white chairs, most of them were occupied but five or six remained free.

"Very well." Zidran accepted, moving over to the waiting area.

Time seemed to slow to a horrific pace when his guards and he sat down, officers kept coming and going, but none seemed to be the one intended for them. A vid screen in the wall next to Zidran was turned on by another bored visitor, the news channel was the only thing available and it seemed that the only thing they were talking about were the private meetings King Nik'Banon was having, or Queen Tyr'ahnee and Princess Amara.

"_Early today the Citadel Council's negotiations with the "Martian Empire" was called to a temporary recess, while nothing has been promised and only history and culture exchanged, the Empire's representatives have already begun to claw its way into the political system that is the Citadel. Currently, King Nik'Banon is visiting various Embassies that have requested a private meeting with him, while his wife, Queen Tyr'ahnee, currently explores the Citadel with her child, Princess Amara_." The Asari reporter said "_Make sure to catch CNN's interview at nine a clock, galactic standard time, for all the details_." The Asari was enthusiastic, Zidran gave her that.

"Your species has certainly made and impact." A voice said unexpectedly "For the better or worse, only time will tell."

Zidran turned to see a Turian standing there, looking down at him expectantly with blue facial markings covering his face. He quickly stood up and inclined his head towards the Turian's direction.

"You must be Officer Vakarian?" Zidran guessed.

"That would be correct, and you must be Commander Zidran." After Zidran nodded at him, the aging Turian continued "If you would please follow me, we can discuss the details of shore leave in my office."

"That is fine with me." Zidran didn't really care about where it was discussed, he just wanted this matter over and done with.

He followed the C-Sec officer towards an automatic door that blended in with the bluish walls, as the doors parted, the two men entered a medium sized cubicle office. Zidran ordered his two men to stay outside. Officer Vakarian sat behind a steel desk that was commonly used throughout the galaxy, with a terminal at the center of it.

"Take a seat." Officer Vakarian offered.

Zidran sat in front of the Turian quietly, his eyes darted around the room, looking for anything out of place. Ever since the King had mentioned the Salarian spy issue, Zidran was becoming paranoid.

"I will make this quick, as I am sure you have better things to do than listen to me." Zidran started "Our ship, the Odyssey, has hundreds upon hundreds of personal, the Council has given us permission to give them shore leave. How should we go about settling them?"

"Hundreds upon hundreds? Very accurate." The Turian mumbled "A small section in Zakera Ward has been cleared out of its usual occupants, all expenses paid, your men will have a hotel, bar and whatever else they need to entertain themselves with. A squad will met them at docking bay B-22 and escort them there."

It all seemed to well planned, a hotel all cleared out and bought in a matter of thirty to forty minutes? Hardly. It was more likely that this was prepared ahead of time, while the Citadel Council was convening with the King and Queen, it would be a perfect time to gather Intel. Engineering officers, who had a bit too much to drink, giving away the secrets of the Hyper-Jump Drive. Or the men that were desperate to pick up a girl, giving away samples of his armor or guns, to impress her. It was clever, but not hidden enough to avoid Zidran's spiking paranoia.

"They will be well cared for then." Zidran mused. Officer Vakarian shook off the Question quickly before bringing up his Omni-Tool, faking a call from someone else, before saying.

"If that will be all, I have other matters to attend to."

"Of course," Zidran agreed "farewell officer."

Zidran left the office as soon as the doors parted open, his guards followed him to the elevator without a word, and released a breath he hadn't realized he had held in.

"It was getting pretty crowded in there." The guard on his right noted as the elevator door slip closed.

"Probably because we were there, everyone wants to see us aliens." The guard on Zidran's left said.

"Where to now sir?" The one on the right asked.

"We should try to intercept King Nik'Banon or Queen Tyr'ahnee, I believe the King should be visiting the Volus Embassy right now, while the Queen should be meeting with some Asari Consort."

"Wait, Volus are the small ones, and the Asari the hot blue ones, right?" The left guard asked.

"You are correct." Zidran confirmed.

"I think we should catch the Queen."

The guard on the right sighed at his friend's stupidity.

"Sir, shouldn't you let the Captain know he can free his crew now."

Zidran almost face palmed at having forgotten, he quickly thanked the guard and sent Richardson a short message, telling him that everything had been arranged and that shore leave had officially begun.

**(With Queen Tyr'ahnee and Princess Amara)**

Tyr'ahnee snuggled into a purple bean bag chair that laid before a standing Asari, Amara rested comfortably on her lap, and began to predict what it was this noble Asari wanted. She wore a pink dress that stretched from her neck to the floor, there had been gaping holes in the dress, revealing parts of her blue body that was not fit for Amara's eyes. So, when the Asari Consort's acolytes had come to ask for a moment of her time, she had made sure the well-established Matron was dressed in a correct manner.

The Consort, also known as Sha'ira, turned around to face the Queen, her light blue eyes staring into Tyr'ahnee's purple ones. The staring contest was intense, with Amara being the only one blinking in the room.

"Queen Tyr'ahnee," Sha'ira had trouble to pronounce "I welcome you to my chambers."

"I am honored to be here, Consort." Tyr stilled Amara, who had begun to grow restless, before continuing "Though when one is _requested_ to visit you, it must be for a very interesting reason."

The Asari formed a thin line curving upwards with her "lips" into what Tyr'ahnee had quickly learned was a smile.

"I trust you have heard of my many abilities." She said as she moved over to a bean bag next to Tyr'ahnee "I would like to extend an offer of words, something that may be relevant to you." Sha'ira glanced towards Amara, who giggled under the Asari's gaze.

Tyr narrowed her eyes as Sha'ira's gaze refused to leave Amara, even as she sat down on a bean bag next to her and gracefully grabbed two long glass cups, filled with a purple liquid.

"Please, try this." Sha'ira said as she handed a glass to Tyr'ahnee "Thessian wine, freshly imported."

Tyr'ahnee skillfully balanced the cup between two of her fingers, she slowly brought it up to the area where the Asari mouth would be, and allowed the liquid to be absorbed through her skin. Sha'ira raised an eye at that, it was like watching a plant suck up water.

"It is... sweet." Tyr'ahnee noted "A little too sweet for me."

"It is a required taste." Sha'ira said as she chuckled slightly, she took a sip before continuing "One that few people outside of the Asari have."

Tyr'ahnee placed her cup on to a low, round, table and gave the Consort her full attention.

"You shine brightly," Sha'ira suddenly said "you were made for a moment like no other, created to be the catalyst of change, but beyond that light I sense... darkness? Upon your road you have been set to travel, there are those who wish to deter you, to stop you before you reach your final stage. The future is unclear, but know that this is not who you are, but rather what you will become."

She had kept her gaze away from both of the Martians, as she predicted the future and rose up from her bean bag. Sha'ira came to a halt in front of a blackened window, she laced her hands behind her backs.

"Now I ask that you leave, I have many other impatient clients to see to. I will see to you next time."

Tyr'ahnee stood up with Amara in her arms, baffled. She had been ask here for that? Tyr left without a hassle, in truth she was glad to be out of there and planned to never again return there, something about the Asari just rubbed her the wrong way.

As Tyr exited the Consort's building, where her eight honor guards awaited, she bristled against the sudden coldness and darkness of the Citadel's night cycle. She snuggled Amara up against her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her only child, and walked up to the sky car. The Presidium Lake lit up in a beautiful zig zag pattern, the headquarters for various corporations and Embassies seemed to light up the artificial night sky, a holographic image projected below the force field.

"You were gone for a long time, my queen." A guard said as she entered the sky car.

"Was I? It only felt like a few minutes." Tyr replied, sweeping her hand through her hair.

"My Queen, you were gone for hours." Another guard said in surprise.

"What?"

Tyr looked down at Amara, a slight golden glow emanated from her eyes, what had Sha'ira done to her? The sky car took off before Tyr'ahnee could exit and demand answers from the Consort, she wondered if she should come back tomorrow and seek answers, but would the Consort see her? Or even answer the questions?

"Where is Commander Zidran?" Tyr'ahnee asked.

"He came by the Consort's Chambers, but we sent him after the King as he wasn't needed." The Honor guard co-pilot answered "Instead, he went to meet the crew of the Odyssey, the Commander wanted to make it clear that they were to remain clear of mind, and that no technologies or secrets fall into alien hands."

Tyr'ahnee squinted.

"Yes, that would be horrible. Such a wave of technology enhancement would destroy them, both socially and culturally. Species who has Eezo at the heart of their economy, like the Asari, would be devastated."

"I am sure Commander Zidran just wanted to ensure Martian dominance." The driver said as he swung the sky car past a few skyscrapers.

The sky car came into land in front of the apartment granted to them by the Council, as they exited one at a time, the first thing Tyr'ahnee saw were twenty heavily armed men and one man in a business suit. They surrounded the sky car, the business man's four eyes glaring at her as the honor guards formed a protective circle around Tyr'ahnee.

"Get back in the car, My Queen." A guard whispered.

The aliens, Batarians as Tyr'ahnee had quickly realized, had split up into four squads of five, moving to block every exit point. As for the leader, their ambassador no doubt, strutted forward with his arms spread open.

"So you are Queen Tyr'ahnee?" He mock laughed "I expected something more." He stopped in his tracks as an honor guard raised one of their short assault rifles.

"And you must be... Ambassador Bolol." Tyr'ahnee stated in a cold fashion "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"I would have talked to your King, but he has ignored me." Ambassador Bolol said ignoring her question and walked a little closer "So I _will_ speak to you."

"Very well." She said, raising her hands up in defeat "Can we go inside? It is chilly out here, don't you think?"

**(Back with Commander Zidran)**

"And I say again, you are not allowed to become drunk, you are expected to behave yourselves and ensure that no secrets of the Empire are realized to unauthorized parties, is that understood?" Commander Zidran repeated for the fifth time.

Each crewman nodded in understanding, this had been the twentieth seventh group Commander Zidran had spoken to, he was growing tired of it but knew it was necessary. The men and women before him took off in the general direction of the zone C-Sec, or rather the Council, had purchased and emptied for their use. It was a nice gesture, one that the King or Queen wouldn't forget any time soon. The far end of the automatic door closed again, as the final Martian crewmen left its detection field.

"Well, that was the last of them." Zidran muttered, as he to left the docking bay and navigated the long corridors of the Citadel.

Two honor guards still trailed after him, their weapons were magnetically locked on to their backs, and their thin line visor sparkled under the corridor's light. The three finally found their way to one of five nightclubs at their disposal, the music was loud and nearly intolerable for Zidran, nearly. He sat down at the round table that served as the bar, and ordered a soft drink after watching a few Asari dance on a higher platform above. These aliens were just how the CODEX made them out to be.

A Salarian bartender shook a long tube in his hands, a green like fluid swishing up and down. He soon stopped, pulled the cap of from the top, and then placed it down before Zidran. The Commander picked it up and started to sip away at the beverage, his honor guards had already departed to rejoin with their comrades, leaving him alone to his thoughts, a dangerous thing sometimes.

"You looking for a fun time?" A female asked him.

Zidran turned to see a blue Asari, she wore barely any clothing and revealed more than he was comfortable with.

"Uhh..."

**(Now back on to see what Tyr'ahnee is up to)**

Batarians were arrogant. It was a well-established fact, and it was one that made them very difficult to deal with in negotiations. They thought themselves superior, that they were more important and above the needs of aliens, how did such a race get so arrogant? Through numerous eyes and slavery. But whether or not the Batarian ambassador felt superior or not did not matter to Tyr'ahnee, as she used telekinesis to manipulate gravity and suspend the four eyed ambassador tightly against the wall, his lungs choking for air as she slowly mangled his throat through thoughts.

He had wound up in this position after entering her temporary home, threatening and demanding things that were just simply behind him, beyond his species, Tyr'ahnee had been nice and simply said no, ready to see him off the grounds as soon as possible, but then he had involved her daughter.

"A freak like the rest of your people." He had said smugly, a toothy grin showing he thought himself superior.

Then something inside her just snapped, insulting her and her husband was one thing, but then continuing to insult her daughter (italics) and (italics) her people!? No, she drew the line there. She sent a mental command to her honor guards to silently disarm and render the Batarians outside unconscious, before cooling her emotions and levitating Amara into the next room.

"_Stay there_." Tyr ordered in Amara's mind "_Mommy will be with you soon_."

She turned to fully address the squinting, growling and struggling ambassador, his once well maintained suit was creased and ruffled, a small bit of blood dribbled down the side of his head and pooled on his shoulder. What had hit him? As he managed to lock his gaze onto her's, Tyr saw rage, fear and, strangely, joy?

"What are you grinning at?" Tyr wondered, walking slowly to her right, her right hand extended towards him, palm open.

"Oh, I'm just wondering how the Council will react, when they learn of your hostility." He said matter of factly "I am sure they would not be please, attacking a long time ambassador."

"You assume they will think I am the attacker." She quipped "In all our millennia of existence, we have learned much in the way of technology, espionage, culture, and I intend to use every bit of that knowledge."

Life began to drain from all four of his eyes, the ambassador's movements had begun to slow and his growling noticeable reducing.

"**Know that as you fall, we will continue to stand, vigil against the darkness. Soon your kind shall fall, and their imprisonment will be a kindness**." Tyr'ahnee said in a projected angelic voice, however, it sounded demonic to the Batarian.

The body of the ambassador went limp, the soul of the body retreating out through his still open eyes and descending down to the Pillar of Shame. Tyr realized the body from her hold of gravity, it flopped to the floor as three Imperial Intelligence operatives deactivated their active camouflage and went about creating the perfect scene that would cast the Empire as victims and the Hegemony as evil monster, even though the galaxy already thought that.

"My Queen, I request that you seek out the King, while we stay here and take care of this." An agent said "If you could look distraught as well, it would help a great deal."

"Very well, agent." Tyr'ahnee submitted "Amara, come here."

Tyr'ahnee used her telekinesis to levitate Amara out of the other room, and back into her arms. She made for the door as an agent placed a Batarian model gun in the ambassador's hands, waited for the Queen to leave, then fired three shots into the wall. Another agent brought out an honor guard pistol and fired a shot into the center of the four eyes, blood oozed out, covering his face.

"Difference is three minutes." An agent muttered as he observed his wrist watch's scanner "Hopefully they won't notice."

They set about bringing the Batarians outside into the living room, placing them into positions that would make any investigator assume a gun fight had broken out, started by the Batarians. After killing each one with honor guard weapons, they headed into the next room and changed into a spare set of honor guard armor, they then called C-Sec and rehearsed the play they would give to whoever arrive.

It had begun when the Batarians had demanded an audience with Queen Tyr'ahnee, after inviting them inside and the start of what seemed likely peaceful negotiations, the ambassador had pulled out a gun in an attempt to kill or capture their Queen, for reasons unknown. A guard had foreseen this, he dashed to the standing ambassador, violently pulled the gun away for their Queen as the Batarian pulled the trigger, causing three bullets to impact the wall, while another guard placed a bullet in between the ambassador's eyes. At that moment the Batarian guards quickly followed their leaders lead and fired upon the larger Honor guard force, they had been quickly dispatched but reinforcements had quickly breached through the front door and caused the honor guards to hide behind what cover there was.

After a quick gun fight, most sound suppressed by sound barriers, the Batarians laid dead with only three honor guards remaining to inform C-Sec, as the rest had left to find Queen Tyr'ahnee. She had fled during the fight with no escort, after grabbing her daughter, and used her light saber to deflect any shots fired at her. When C-Sec finally arrived, they believed this story and thought nothing of it, no one ever would believe the Batarians. In the coming years the Empire would use this as leverage, for what, however, was no surprise.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Dang Kakaski you did a great job with the chapter. As I said he will be my Co-Author for this. And he gave me a bit of his story which he plans to publish soon so go check him out. I can't think of anything that could confuse anybody, but if you have any question ask either Kakaski or me.**

**SEE YAH!**


	10. Chapter 10: DECLARATION OF WAR!

**Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. So here's a new one for yah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Story, OC's and myself since this is a self-insert.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Queen Tyr'ahnee ran across the main bridge of the Presidium, she passed a few pedestrians that gave her curious looks, but she ignored them as she was focused on creating a dramatic scene that would be fit her cover story. She kept Amara close to her chest with her left hand, and used her right hand to hold up her yellow light saber. It was a struggle but she managed with the use of careful gravity manipulation. As she finally crossed the bridge, Tyr took a sharp right that shocked Amara and caused a small whimper to escape the baby's lips.

"_It will be okay sweetie, mommy's here_." Tyr cooed into Amara's brain.

As she looked ahead she saw several figures jogging towards her, the typical golden shine of honor guard armor sparkled brightly under the night lights of the Presidium, illuminating the open plaza next to the lake she had just crossed. The lead figure closed in, she saw her husband's face just before she was smothered into his left shoulder. Tyr'ahnee deactivated her light saber and placed it on the holster located on her waist, the magnetic lock latching itself to the light saber handle to ensure the deadly weapon stayed there.

"I had only heard what had happened mere moments ago…did the batarians hurt you at all? Is Amara okay!?" Nik asked frantically, he held her in place with both of his hands, scanning for anything serious, glad to see not a scratch was on her.

Tyr'ahnee shook her head, as she answered with a strained voice.

"N-no, they had threatened my life, and, more importantly, Amara's, but the honor guards had killed him before he could make true on his threat. After that a fire-fight had ensued. I grabbed Amara and ran before she could be put in any danger." She pulled Nik in for another hug, she wouldn't tell Nik what had truly happened just yet, as he wasn't a good actor and she needed him to show emotions that simply could not be faked, at least emotions that he couldn't fake.

Tyr'ahnee would have to tell him later, she just hoped he wouldn't be to mad at her.

Amara somehow freed herself from the tight quarters of her parent's bodies, she grabbed onto Nik like a scared animal, and began to softly cry. Tyr felt sorry for the scarred child, she had, while unintended, seen a dead body and heard gun shots, more than anyone her age should endure.

"Big monsters tried to hurt me and mommy, daddy." Amara whispered in between sobs.

Nik looked down at the little girl crying into his shoulder, and when her teary eyes finally met his, something inside him just... snapped.

Giving his Daughter a kiss on the head and his wife a kiss to where their mouths would be if they were visible, he turned to the Honor guards with squinted eyes.

"Uh Oh…" Amara said, everyone would have chuckled if it weren't for the serious aura Nik exuded.

Everyone in the Imperial military knew one thing about the royalties, the one thing you definitely didn't want to happen as it could lead to choking or death by light saber. Do. Not. Threaten. The. Royalties!

"Guard-Captain! Call everyone off shore leave and tell them to head back to the ship. The Batarians might target them next." He ordered, the Honor guard only gave a salute before heading out.

Nik'Banon turned to his wife and child and said to them.

"Go with them my sweet, I will deal with this." He said as he gave her cheek a small kiss, before turning to the direction of the citadel council chambers.

Where he knew the Councilors, and several ambassadors, were meeting to discuss the Martian empire in a "private" room.

**(Within the Council chambers)**

"Inquisitive curiosity: if the Martian empire truly is dangerous, then why have they shown such kindness?" Asked an Elcor Ambassador, in this meeting of the Council, both Councillors and Ambassadors were required to be here to discuss the Martian empire.

Some had not minded the Empires reveal like the Hanar, Drell, Asari, Elcor, Volus and even the Salarians, if only for the scientific possibilities only. But there were a few that had aching suspicions about them or an all-out hatred towards them like the Batarians, for the loss of so many "exploration" fleets near that Empire's territory, while the Turians, who were now militarily threatens, was suspicious. If the situation escalated, it could lead to either an all out cold war, or even war.

"You may think they are peaceful, but my feeling is that they're hiding their true motivations." Stated Sparatus, this gained at least a few nods of agreement from his fellow Turians, while others only looked at him like a fool.

"Well then… (Gasp)…I guess they're following your example... (Gasp) Turian… (Gasp) after what you did with the Krogen." The Volus Ambassador stated matter of factly, this had gained an angry glare from the Turian councillor.

However, he sighed as he knew the Volus ambassador had a point. Before anyone had another chance to rebuttal, a Turian C-sec officer came in with a worried expression plastered on his face, the Turian was on autopilot as he walked towards the most important people in the galaxy.

"Yes Officer? What is it?" Councillor Valefor asked, as he wanted to get this meeting over with, it was pointless and only served to waste what little time he had left.

"About half an hour ago, an attempt on the lives of the Queen and the Princess of the Martian Empire, took place." He began, and not even a second later there was a chorus of gasps and whispers coming from everyone, except the Citadel's understudy Batarian Ambassador, who only gave a concealed smirk.

The Turian Officer continued with his report, as the diplomats regained control.

"Both the Queen and Princess are okay as they had fled the scene as their guards took care of the attackers, who just happen to be batarians." The Turian gave a quick glance towards the Ambassador "That was led by Ambassador Bolol, he was shot in the head, as he tried to kill the Queen." Almost immediately, everyone turned to glare at the understudy Batarian Ambassador, who was now the Hegemony's official representative.

"As I was heading here, I saw the King on his way here, and he does not look happy." He said finishing his report, adding emphasis on the 'does not'. He was dismissed and almost the next second, everyone began to destroy the new ambassador, political of course.

"Ambassador Shoal! In all my life I have seen your kind do idiotic things, but this, by far, goes to far beyond our limit!" said the Salarian Councilor.

An Asari matriarch had continued to glare at the Batarian as she gave her notion.

"On that I can agree on, I can't believe you would fathom this idea! Whatever happens to you, you definitely deserve it, you have broken so many of the Council's laws! Perhaps, now, you will face he consequences." She had said in seething anger.

And before anyone else could throw any other type of frustrated rebuttal, everyone turned to see the King of the Martian Empire, standing at the entrance to the elevator. The air was filled by the anger that resonated off of him. Electricity emanated from his hands, surrounding the space near his hands, it crackled and buzzed as it seemed to keep growing

"**AMBASSADOR SHOAL**!" The king said in what sounded like a demonic voice to everyone, his voice bouncing off the walls of the private room, it had definitely scared the plates off of the Turian Councillor, more so than they had when the Queen had frightened him The same could be said for everyone else, as it showed what would happen if either of them got angry.

With a lift of his hand, the Batarian Ambassador was lifted into the air and dropped to the ground in front of him. The Batarian looked up at the King as he began to stand up, but he felt his throat being squished and destroyed. He looked up at the King, only to see his hand balled up into a fist

Everyone's eyes slowly widened as they saw the Batarian Ambassador being lifted into the air as he was choking by seemingly nothing at all. "**YOU DARE ATTACK MY PEOPLE? YOU HAVE THE GALL TO THREATEN MY WIFE AND CHILD**!" Nik'Banon said in seething anger, as he dropped the Batarian Harshly onto the ground.

The Batarian only looked up at the King before he said, "S…someone should have shown you who the superior race…of the Galaxy is." The Batarian ambassador said as he rubbed his throat.

Nik'Banon raised his hands, then to everyone's surprise, electricity shot out of his hands. Making the Ambassador scream in pain.

After a minute of this Nik stopped his electric onslaught. He used his Telekinetic gravitational manipulation to lift the tormented alien up in the air again, as he said in a slightly more calm tone.

"By committing this act, you have declared war on my people, and I will see them to victory." Nik'Banon then jerked his hand to the side, this caused the Batarian to snap his neck, then dropped the limp body on to the floor.

As he walked back into the elevator, his honour guards in tow, C-Sec guards rushed to the fallen ambassador. As chaos rained down upon the private chambers, diplomats voting for peace, or taking sides in the coming conflict, Councillor Sparatus sent a message to Palaven's Primarch, the Hierarchy would have to be ready.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well here's a follow up chapter from the last. Hehe Batarians are so screwed. Anyway hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a review Fav and Follow, no peer pressure.**

**See Yah!**


End file.
